Der Pakt
by Hasifu
Summary: Ginny und Hermione haben es satt, dass alle Jungs sie nur als Kumpel betrachten. Deshalb schließen sie einen Pakt, der zumindest für Hermione einen unerwarteten Verlauf nehmen wird... DraMione & HaNy
1. Wie alles begann

Es war ein nebliger Oktoberabend

Es war ein nebliger Oktoberabend. Das Schloss Hogwarts thronte oben auf seinem Berg und nur hinter wenigen Fenstern brannten noch Lichter. Einige von diesen Fenstern gehörten zum Gryffindorturm. Und dies ist auch der Ort, an dem diese Geschichte beginnt.

„Irgendwie ist das doch echt unfair oder? Sogar die kriegt einen Freund und wir nicht?", grummelte Ginny und starrte missmutig zu Parvati.  
„Sei nicht so unfair… schließlich ist dieser Freund Dein Bruder.", erwiderte ich und grinste. Aber irgendwie hatte sie ja Recht. Sogar die ständig kichernde Parvati hatte einen Freund (wenn es auch _nur_ Ron war), von der andauernd heulenden und herum zickenden Cho (wie Harry mit der klar kam, war uns beiden sowieso ein Rätsel) ganz zu schweigen.  
„Ich mein, wir sehen auch nicht schlechter aus als die…", sagte Ginny.  
Ich lachte beim Gedanken an Parvati's ungeschminktes Gesicht, das ich im Mädchenbad gesehen hatte und lachte. „Nee", antwortete ich. „Und mehr Sexappeal als ein überlaufender Wassereimer haben wir auch."  
Nun musste auch Ginny lachen. Wir schaukelten uns gegenseitig hoch und kicherten schließlich um die Wette, was den in trübselige Gedanken versunkenen Harry neben uns aus seiner Starre erwachen ließ. Er warf uns einen irritierten Blick zu.  
Ginny streckte ihm keck die Zunge raus, aber er zuckte nur die Schultern und schaute mit roten Ohren wieder ins Feuer.

Die rothaarige Gryffindor strich sich lasziv die Haare aus dem Gesicht, drückte das Kreuz durch und schaute mich fragend an: „Warum haben wir zwei keine Freunde!?"  
Ich ahmte sie nach, indem ich die Beine übereinander schlug und dabei absichtlich den Rock ein Stück hoch rutschen ließ. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, sodass die braunen Locken, die mein Gesicht umrahmt hatten, nach hinten geworfen wurden. Dann sah ich meiner Gegenüber in die Augen und sagte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Darauf folgte erst einmal wieder ein Lachanfall. Nachdem wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten und uns wieder in die gemütlichen Sessel gekuschelt hatten, fuhr ich fort: „Ich schätze, es liegt einfach daran, dass wir zu sehr als Kumpel gesehen werden, denn als Freundin. Wir sind denen", ich nickte zu Dean und Seamus hinüber, die sich gerade eine Partie _Zaubererschach_ lieferten und den Figuren des Gegners wüste Spitznamen gaben. „zu ähnlich und denen", ein Kopfnicken zu der kichernden Lavender Brown "zu unähnlich. Die Jungs sehen in uns keine Mädchen, geschweige denn Frauen."

„Hmmm…", machte Ginny, der meine Argumentation einleuchtete. „Dann müssen wir etwas dagegen tun! Irgendwie schaffen wir es schon, richtige Mädchen zu werden!"  
Ich schaute sie irritiert an. Ich, Hermione Granger, die kichernd und giggelnd durch die Gänge trippelte!? Dann doch lieber Zaubererschach mit fiesen Beschimpfungen. Aber ok, ich wollte endlich einen Freund und vor allem endlich… na, ihr wisst schon. Schließlich war ich 16. Lavender hatte schon, Parvati auch und sogar die furchtbare Pansy erzählte jedem auf dem Mädchenklo, wie toll es mit Zabini gewesen war. Okay, Zabini wollte ich nun nicht gerade als Freund, aber jemand anderes vielleicht…

„Okay…", willigte ich ein. „Dann lass uns einen Pakt schließen: Zwei Wochen, um zum richtige Mädchen zu werden _und_ sich einen Typen zu angeln."

Sobald ich es gesagt hatte, stockte mir der Atem. Ich war ja so was von dämlich. Wen sollte ich denn da nehmen!? Alle sahen in mir doch nur die streberhafte Granger.  
Ginny jedoch schien wie von einem inneren Feuer beseelt und reichte mir die Hand, um unseren Pakt zu besiegeln. Ich schlug ein.

Und so nahm die Geschichte ihren Lauf…


	2. Wozu Parfüm und PushUps gut sind

„Also, ich finde die Idee echt toll

„Also, ich finde die Idee echt toll!", schwärmte Lavender und Parvati nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und kicherte mal wieder wie blöd.

Es war Sonntagmorgen. Der am vorigen Abend geschlossene Pakt begann langsam, Gestalt anzunehmen. Ginny und ich hatten es uns auf meinem Bett gemütlich gemacht und uns leise über eine mögliche Umsetzung unterhalten. Dabei hatten wir jedoch nicht auf Lavender geachtet, die ins Zimmer gekommen war und genug von unserem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, um zu erahnen, was wir vorhatten. Das Ganze musste sie natürlich brühwarm ihrer Busenfreundin Parvati erzählen, die sich wider Erwarten sofort von Ron löste und in den Mädchenschlafsaal gestürmt kam. Schien wohl doch einiges an Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken.

„Euch hat aber keiner gefragt…", erwiderte ich und seufzte resigniert, als ich bemerkte, dass die zwei das absolut nicht interessierte.  
„Aber wir könnten Euch beiden helfen!", quietschte Parvati. „Wo meine Fast-Schwägerin und die beste Freundin meines Freundes doch jetzt endlich was aus sich machen wollen."

Ginny und ich zuckten bei den Worten _Fast-Schwägerin_ und _beste Freundin meines Freundes_ synchron zusammen. Tickte die Frau noch richtig?  
Wir sahen uns an, zuckten die Schultern und schließlich murmelte Ginny ergeben: „Na okay… was hattet ihr Euch denn gedacht!?"

Parvati und Lavender grinsten sich an und wuselten zu ihren eigenen Betten und Schränken. Kurze Zeit hörte man sie kramen und wühlen und schließlich kam die eine mit einer riesigen Schachtel zurück und die Andere mit zwei schwarzen spitzenbesetzten BHs.

Ginny mache große Augen. „Was sollen wir damit?", fragte sie irritiert. „Wir tragen beide schon welche, nur zur Information."  
„Natürlich", antwortete Parvati. „Aber eindeutig die Falschen! Erstens: Der BH muss schwarz sein, damit die Jungs ihn unter der Uniform durchblitzen sehen. Zweitens: Falls einer mal den Träger zu sehen bekommt, kommt Spitze besser als einfach nur simpler Baumwollstoff. Und Drittens: Das hier sind keine normalen BHs!"  
Sie lächelte triumphierend und zeigte uns das Schildchen des Einen. **Madam Lanes magische Wonderbras**

Ich hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. „Was kann man an BHs bitte verzaubern?"  
„Ganz einfach: Dieser BH zaubert Dir immer das Dekolleté, das Du gerade brauchst. Wenn Du im Klassenzimmer bei Snape sitzt, ist es wie ein normaler BH. Wenn Du aber mit einem Jungen allein bist oder er Dir ‚versehentlich' nicht in die Augen schaut, hast du das verführerischste Dekolleté, dass er je gesehen hat. Diese BHs sind einfach genial!"  
Ginny fing an zu lachen und lief rot an, ich jedoch war immer noch etwas skeptisch. „Und das soll funktionieren?"  
„Todsicher", bestätigte sie. „Hier, ich leih Dir einen, die Größe müsste Dir passen, dann kannst Du es morgen mal ausprobieren."

Widerstrebend nahm ich das schwarze Ding an und warf es auf mein Kopfkissen. Dann drehte ich mich zu Lavender. „Und was ist da drin? Ein Minimuff?"  
„Nicht ganz", grinste sie und klappte den Deckel auf. In der Kiste fanden sich unzählige Döschen, Kästchen, Fläschchen und alles Mögliche Zeugs zum Schminken und Einsprühen.  
Ginny starrte die Kiste an. „Und das ganze Zeug gehört Dir!?"  
„Na klar", erwiderte Lavender. „Das ist nur ein kleiner Teil, ich hab noch mehr zu Hause. Aber das Wichtigste hab ich dabei."  
Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Parvati und Lavender fingen nämlich gerade an, das passende Make-Up für Ginny und mich herauszukramen. Wahrscheinlich wurden wir jetzt in lebende Barbie-Puppen verwandelt. Juhu.

Nach ewigem hin und her hatten sie sich schließlich darauf festgelegt, das MakeUp (Gott Sei Dank!) mehr oder weniger dezent zu halten. Sie fingen mit Ginny an, verpassten ihr ein wenig Puder und Rouge, tuschten ihr die Wimpern und trugen hellen Lidschatten auf. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, war der Effekt wirklich erstaunlich. Ihre Augen wirkten größer und strahlender. Als sie unsicher lächelte sah sie wirklich toll aus.  
„Sehe ich noch aus, wie ich selbst!?", fragte sie leise.  
Ich nickte und hielt ihr einen Spiegel vor die Nase. Sie starrte sich einen Moment an, seufzte dann hoffnungsvoll und flüsterte: „Meinst Du, dass Har… Herr Unbekannt mich so bemerkt?"  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich hätte es mir denken können, dass Ginny hoffte, dass Harry sie nicht mehr als kleine Schwester, sondern als Mädchen sah. Ich strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn und wisperte: „Ich denke schon, …"  
Bevor ich meinen Satz fortsetzen konnte, zwitscherten die zwei Nervensägen: „Hermyyyyy, Du bist dran!"  
„Entweder Hermione oder Herm, bitte.", grummelte ich, setzte mich aber gerade hin und schloss die Augen. Sie fummelten endlos an meinen Haaren und in meinem Gesicht herum, mal sollte ich die Augen öffnen, dann wieder schließen, dann wieder öffnen, wieder schließen.  
Als sie endlich fertig waren, schien mir über eine Stunde vergangen zu sein, in Wirklichkeit waren es jedoch gerade einmal 10 Minuten gewesen.  
Ich schlug die Augen auf und Lavender und Parvati zogen zischend die Luft ein. Ich drehte mich unsicher zu Ginny und auch sie machte große Augen.  
„Halloooo? alles ok mit Euch?", fragte ich unsicher.  
Ginny sagte nichts und drückte mir stattdessen den Spiegel in die Hand. Ich hob ihn vor mein Gesicht – und hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, jemand anders zu sein. Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen wie am Abend des Weihnachtsballs letztes Jahr nur viel… erwachsener. Weiblicher. Sexier.  
Die beiden hatten meine Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten hochgesteckt, ein Teil der Locken umkringelte mein Gesicht. Die Wangen waren leicht gerötet, die Wimpern unendlich lang und die Lider mit goldenem Puder bemalt. Die Lippen glänzten leicht. Ich stellte mir unwillkürlich vor, ob er mich so wohl küssen wollen würde…  
Ich riss den Blick von meinem Spiegelbild los.  
„Ganz ok", grummelte ich.  
„OK!?", erwiderte Ginny fast hysterisch. „Du siehst wahnsinnig toll aus! Du könntest jeden haben! Sogar die Jungs aus der Siebten werden sich nach Dir umdrehen! Das ist unglaublich!"  
Lavender und Parvati nickte einstimmig. Parvati jedoch sah plötzlich etwas bissig aus. Dachte sie etwa, ich wollte so versuchen, an _WonWon_ heran zu kommen!?  
„Keine Angst, ich will nichts von Ron, er ist mein bester Freund.", sagte ich leise.  
Parvati starrte mich an und schüttelte eifrig den Kopf „Nein nein, ich wollte doch nicht…"  
Aber sie sah gleich viel glücklicher aus.

„Mädels… ich hab Hunger", sagte Ginny plötzlich.  
Da bemerkte ich, dass es schon halb 10 war, noch etwas länger und wir würden kein Frühstück mehr bekommen! Ich sprang auf und wollte schon zur Tür gehen, als die Beiden uns zurück hielten.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht halbfertig frühstücken gehen!", meinte Parvati und wedelte mit den schwarzen BHs in der Luft rum. Ergeben kamen Ginny und ich wieder zurück und zogen uns schnell um. In der gleichen Zeit kramten Lavender und Parvati in ihrer Kiste. Als Ginny und ich endlich wieder angezogen waren (auch mein Magen fing langsam an zu knurren), stellte sich Lavender vor mich und Parvati vor Ginny, beide mit einem Fläschchen „bewaffnet".  
„Apfel, Wasserlilie, Sandelholz", sagte Parvati.  
„Blutorange und Jasmin", grinste Lavender.  
Und ehe wir uns versahen, hatten sie uns beide eingesprüht. Unsicher roch ich an meinem Hemdkragen. Doch, es roch gut. Ergeben trat ich zur Tür.  
„Können wir jetz gehen?", fragte ich uns lächelte. „Ich hab Hunger."  
„Ja, dürft ihr.", grinste Lavender. „Und denkt dran. Gerade Haltung, damit der Wonderbra auch gut zur Geltung kommt."  
Ginny und ich seufzten ergeben und schlossen die Tür. Dann beeilten wir uns, dass wir zur großen Halle kamen.

Die Uhr in der großen Halle zeigte eine Minute vor zehn, als wir mit Frühstück fertig waren. Sonntags wurden um zehn Uhr die Tische geräumt. Wir standen auf, die Letzten am Gryffindor-Tisch außer zwei verschlafenen Viertklässler-Jungs, die uns hinterher starrten. Scheinbar schien der Zauber von Madam Lane zu wirken. Wir sahen uns an und kicherten los. Ich verdrehte die Augen, um Ginny zu symbolisieren, dass doch alle Jungs viel zu einfach gestrickt waren – und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen, der genau wie wir soeben aus der Großen Halle wollte. Ich taumelte zurück, strauchelte und wäre fast gefallen, doch eine Hand packte mich am Arm und half mir, das Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Ich wollte meinem Retter gerade danken, als ich ihn erkannte: Ich war mit niemand Geringerem als Mr.-Obercool, Herr-der-Slytherins und Schlammblut-Hasser Draco Malfoy zusammen gestossen.  
Ich machte mich gerade innerlich auf seine gehässigen Kommentare gefasst, als er sich zu mir herunter beugte und mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Jasmin. Passt irgendwie zu Dir."  
Dann ließ er mich los, drehte sich um und ging einfach. Ich starrte ihm ungläubig hinter her.  
„Was war das denn?", fragte Ginny fassungslos.  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
„Was hat er denn gesagt!?"  
Ich merkte, wie das Blut meinen Hals hinaufstieg, kämpfte es, so gut es ging, nieder und murmelte: „Irgendwas von Schlammblut, keine Ahnung. Komm, wir wollten uns doch mit Ron und Harry treffen."  
Und damit ging ich in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm zurück, eine fassungslose Ginny im Schlepptau und mit einem einzigen Gedanken im Kopf:

**Was zum Merlin war das denn gerade!?**


	3. Die 1000jährige Geschichte von Hogwar

„Was hat Malfoy denn wieder von sich gegeben

„Was hat Malfoy denn wieder von sich gegeben!?", fragte Ron sofort, nachdem Ginny ihm und Harry von der Begegnung in der großen Halle erzählt hatte.  
„Ach, keine Ahnung", erwiderte ich betont gelangweilt. „Ich hab's nicht genau verstanden, wird wohl irgendein Mist gewesen sein…"  
„Mann, der Kerl regt mich echt auf", grummelte Ron. „Irgendwann jag ich dem noch mal nen Fluch in den Rücken!"  
Ich schüttelte müde den Kopf. Wenn Ron sich da jetzt rein steigerte, zog er noch 2 Stunden lang über Malfoy her.  
„Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, was er gesagt hat. Tatsache ist, dass er mich aufgefangen hat, sonst wäre ich wohl unweigerlich auf den Boden geknallt…", murmelte ich.  
Eine glatte Lüge, zumindest der erste Satz. Aber selbst, wenn ich die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, hätten sie es mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht geglaubt. Ron hatte mir wahrscheinlich gar nicht zugehört: Er erging sich in Schimpftiraden über Draco. Er redete sich so richtig in Fahrt, als plötzlich Harry die flache Hand auf den Tisch knallte.  
„Schluss jetzt!", zischte er. „Bei Deinem Gemaule kann ich ja nicht mal mehr meine eigenen Gedanken hören."  
Rons Ohren verfärbten sich sofort rot, wie immer, wenn er gekränkt war. Er beschränkte sich auf einige gemurmelte Verwünschungen und hielt dann den Mund.  
Ginny sah besorgt zu Harry. Dieser sah wirklich nicht ganz gesund aus. Er war blass, hatte tiefe Augenringe und selbst seine Haare lagen heute fast glatt am Kopf, als hätten auch sie ihre Lebensfreude verloren.  
„Was ist denn los, Harry…?", fragte Ginny sanft und schob ihre Hand über den Tisch der Seinen entgegen. Er schüttelte nur missmutig den Kopf, ließ es aber zu, dass Ginny ihre Hand vorsichtig über Seine legte und mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken strich.  
„Ist es wegen Cho?", fragte Ron leise.  
Harry sagte nichts, aber er sah aus, als würde er gleich heulen. Ginny sah mich mit großen Augen an und ruckte mit dem Kopf Richtung Ausgang. Ich nickte, stand auf und zog Ron am Ärmel hoch.  
„Kannst Du mir mal kurz helfen, Ron? Ich brauche unbedingt noch diese Bücher aus der Bibliothek und kann die nicht alle allein tragen…"  
„Aber warum gerade… autsch!... ja, ich komm ja schon. Wir sind gleich wieder da, Harry okay?"  
Ein kaum merkliches Nicken kam als Antwort und damit schleifte ich Ron auch schon in Richtung Portraitloch. Mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter sah ich, wie Ginny näher an Harry heran gerückt war und ihm über den Rücken strich.

„Warum brauchst du diese blöden Bücher unbedingt jetzt?", fragte Ron missmutig.  
„Manchmal glaube ich echt, Du bist blind, Ronald.", erwiderte ich und grinste. „Deine Schwester versucht gerade, Deinem besten Freund näher zu kommen. Und dabei stören wir zwei halt eben. So, wo gehen wir jetzt hin… Ich müsste wirklich in die Bibliothek…"  
Da bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass Ron nicht mehr neben mir ging. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass er fünf Meter hinter mir stehen geblieben war.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte ich irritiert.  
„Ginny und Harry?", kam als Antwort. „Aber… aber… warum? Das ist doch total abwegig. Das wäre ja so wie wenn Du und ich zusammen wären. Das ist doch fast Inzest!"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Weißt Du nicht, wie lange Ginny schon in Harry verliebt ist!? Seit er ihr damals in der Kammer das Leben gerettet hat, ist sie hinter ihm her. Was glaubst Du, was für eine Welt zusammen brach, als er mit dieser Cho zusammen kam!?"  
Ron sah immer noch aus, als könne er nicht glauben, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Aber er setzte sich immerhin wieder in Bewegung. Wir erreichten die Bibliothek, ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort von sich gegeben hatte.

Während ich langsam zwischen den mir vertrauten Regalen umherging und das Buch über Arithmantik suchte, was ich als Nebenlektüre lesen wollte, kam wieder etwas Leben in Ron. Bestimmt über zehn Minuten nach unserem Gespräch setzte er wieder an.  
„Herm, das kann ich einfach nicht glauben! Damals war es vielleicht ein bisschen Klein-Mädchen-Schwärmerei, aber Du erzählst mir, dass sie allen Ernstes eine Beziehung mit ihm will? Mit Harry? Händchenhaltend und so? Das ist Inzest Hermione, echt jetzt! Das wäre genauso, als wenn Du und ich eine Beziehung hätten."  
„Ach Ron", lachte ich leise. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung von Frauen…"  
Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ein Buch in der obersten Regalreihe zu erreichen, kam aber trotzdem nicht dran. Ron trat hinter mich, griff über meine Schulter hinweg nach dem Buch und drückte es mir in die Hand. Als er das Buch los ließ und seine Hand zurück nahm, strich er mir durch Zufall durch die Haare.  
Ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ron legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn und drückte es hoch, sodass ich ihn ansah.  
„Du bist geschminkt.", murmelte er. „Steht Dir gut. Und…", er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und drängte mich unbewusst gegen das Bücherregal. Sein Gesicht war meinem so nah, dass ich jede einzelne Sommersprosse zählen konnte. Ich hatte noch nie geküsst, von diesen keuschen Küsschen mit Viktor einmal abgesehen, aber irgendwie war das hier falsch.  
„Dein Geruch ist anders.", flüsterte Ron. „Irgendwie nach…"  
Ich konnte nichts sagen, konnte es nicht mehr verhindern. Doch plötzlich sah ich nicht mehr Ron vor mir sondern ein Buch. Einen Augenblick dachte ich, dass es vom Regal gefallen wäre, doch dann hörte ich diese bekannte Stimme.

„Es ist Jasmin. Jetzt hast Du schon so eine große Nase und kannst sie trotzdem nicht benutzen."

Ron sprang einen Schritt zurück und auch das Buch wurde weggenommen und nun sah ich auch, wer es in der Hand hielt. Natürlich. Draco. Ron sah gleichermaßen verwirrt wie wütend aus. Dennoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken.  
„Was sollte das, Malfoy?", knurrte er.  
„Ich wollte Euch wirklich nicht stören, aber ich sollte dieses Buch der Granger geben. Ist von Professor Snape.", erwiderte Draco und grinste hämisch.  
Ron sah aus, als wollte er auf Draco losgehen, doch in diesem Moment hörte man ein lautes _chrm chrm_ und Madam Pince tauchte aus einem Nebengang auf.  
„Könntet ihr Eure intimen Treffen ebenso wie Eure Gespräche bitte woanders erledigen? Es gibt Schüler, die hier ihre Ruhe haben wollen."  
Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
„Wir gehen dann mal.", sagte ich, um die Situation zu entschärfen und wollte Malfoy das Buch aus der Hand nehmen. Er jedoch packte mich am Handgelenk und sah mir mit seinem stahlharten Blick in die Augen.  
„Du solltest es bald lesen… Nicht, dass der Professor wütend wird.", sagte er und lächelte sein zweideutiges Lächeln. Er zog mich noch näher an sich und drückte mir, so schnell, dass ich gar nicht reagieren konnte, einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Wie versteinert stand ich da, während er sich blitzschnell von mir löste, sein gehässiges Grinsen auflegte und verschwand. Da ich mit dem Rücken zu Ron gestanden hatte, hatte er die Situation gar nicht mitbekommen.  
Er zupfte mich vorsichtig am Ärmel, doch ich brauchte einige Zeit, um wieder in die Realität zurück zu kommen.

Wie in Trance ließ ich mich von Ron in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm mitziehen. Wir verloren kein Wort mehr über diesen „Kuss-Versuch" von ihm und sprachen auch sonst nicht miteinander. Ron warf mir nur immer wieder einen besorgten Blick zu, als befürchte er, ich stünde unter einem Bann.  
In Wirklichkeit jedoch war ich einfach nur fassungslos. Erst das mit dem Parfüm, dann das Buch, dann der Kuss.  
_Was war nur los mit meiner kleinen heilen Welt!?_

Als wir im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, waren weder Ginny noch Harry irgendwo zu sehen. Da ich keine Lust hatte, mit Ron alleine zu sein, verabschiedete ich mich mit der Begründung, ich wolle mich ein wenig hinlegen.  
Ron nickte nur teilnahmslos und wollte sich gerade zu Seamus und Dean gesellen, als ein quietschendes „_WonWon_" durch den Raum schallte.  
Ron und ich zuckten beide zusammen. Parvati kam die Treppe hinunter geeilt, die ich gerade hinauf steigen wollte.  
„Wo warst Du denn so lange!?", kreischte sie. „Ich hab Dir überall gesucht!"  
Sie war bei ihm angekommen, hing sich sofort an seinen Arm und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Ich war mit Hermione in der Bibliothek…", murmelte Ron.  
Parvati's glückseliges Gesicht wandelte sich erst zu einer fragenden und dann augenblicklich zu einer wütenden Maske, die allein mir gebührte.  
Ich beschloss, das es wohl besser wäre, den Rückzug anzutreten.  
„Ich geh dann mal. Ron, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.", meinte ich und stieg die Treppen zu meinem Schlafsaal hinauf.  
Bevor ich auf mein Zimmer ging, warf ich noch einen Blick zurück. Parvati hatte es sich auf Rons Schoß bequem gemacht, wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und flüsterte ihm irgendwas ins Ohr. Ron schaute derweil nur teilnahmslos ins Feuer.  
Ich seufzte, drehte mich um und trat ein. Zum Glück war der Schlafsaal leer. Ich zog die Schuhe aus, ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und zog das Buch von Snape (oder Draco?) aus meinem Umhang hervor.  
Ich schlug es auf: Der Titel verkündete, dass es sich um _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ handelte. Aber das kannte ich doch schon. Seltsam. Warum sollte mir Snape dieses Buch geben? Oder auch Draco.  
Obwohl ich den Sinn nicht verstand, rollte ich mich auf den Bauch und begann, die jahrhundertealte Geschichte von Hogwarts zu lesen.


	4. Geheime Botschaften

Heimliche Botschaften

Heimliche Botschaften

Je länger ich durch die alten Pergament-Seiten blätterte, desto dämlicher kam ich mir vor. Ich hatte dieses Buch bestimmt schon fünf Mal gelesen, kannte einige zentrale stellen auswendig und überhaupt wusste ich nicht, was das Ganze sollte.  
Dass das Buch nicht von Snape war, war anzunehmen. Aber warum sollte mir Draco ein Buch geben!? Noch dazu eines, was in absolut keinem Zusammenhang zu irgendetwas stand, außer der Tatsache, dass wir uns gerade am Ort des Geschehen, nämlich Hogwarts, befanden.  
Ich seufzte und schlug das Buch zu und wollte es (absolut unsystematisch für mich) von hinten durchblättern. Ich hatte gerade den Buchdeckel aufgeschlagen und hatte nun die letzte Seite des Buches vor mir, auf der eigentlich _gar nichts_ hätte stehen dürfen.  
Wiedererwartend war dort jedoch eine enge verschlungene Handschrift zusehen. Mit dunkelgrüner Tinte geschrieben stand dort:

Glaub nicht alles, was Du siehst,  
denn manches ist ja doch nur Schein.  
Einiges ist vielleicht wahr,  
doch um zu erkennen das wirkliche Sein,  
musst Du versuchen, hinter die Maske zu blicken,  
um dem Besitzer dann und wann  
eine heimliche Botschaft zu schicken,  
die nur er allein lesen kann.

Unterschrieben waren diese Verse nicht. Ich las sie ein, zwei und sogar drei Mal, bevor ich begriffen hatte, was Draco (ich hatte Snape nun endgültig ausgeschlossen) mir sagen wollte.  
Mit pochendem Herzen zog ich meinen Zauberstab hervor und betrachtete das Buch irritiert.  
„Enthülle Dich", flüsterte ich.  
Der Zauberstab entlud ein paar Funken, doch sonst geschah nichts. Ich versuchte noch einige gängige Enthüllungszauber, doch es schien nichts wirklich zu fruchten.  
Schließlich kam ich auf eine sehr seltsame Idee, aber vielleicht funktionierte es ja. Ich räusperte mich, hob den Zauberstab und sagte: „Ich, Hermione Jane Granger, möchte Dir, Draco Malfoy, eine Botschaft schicken."  
Schon als ich bei „Jane" angekommen war, begann das Buch zu vibrieren. Es erhob sich in die Luft und vor meinen Augen begann die dunkelblaue Farbe des Einbands abzublättern und brachte das wahre Titelbild zum Vorschein: Eine Schlange und einen Löwen, die einträchtig nebeneinander abgebildet waren. Zeitgleich erschien eine Feder neben dem Buch. Nervös nahm ich sie in die Hand.  
In meinem Hinterkopf stritten Vernunft und Neugier um die Oberhand.  
‚Und was, wenn es schwarze Magie ist?'  
‚Ach Quatsch, so etwas würde Draco nicht machen.'  
‚Ach nein? Werd nicht sentimental, nur weil er Dich geküsst hat, also wirklich.'  
‚Bin ich nicht. Aber wie sollte er einen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand nach Hogwarts bekommen!?'  
‚Was weiß ich? Es ist mir auch egal, das Ganze stinkt nach Slytherin! Dieser Eisprinz ist doch einfach nur intrigant.'  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um den letzten Satz in meinem Kopf zu verscheuchen. Das Buch war mittlerweile wieder sanft auf meiner Bettdecke gelandet. Ich sah ich noch einmal um – und zuckte zusammen, als auf dem Flur Stimmen zu hören waren.  
Vorsorglich zog ich die Vorhänge des Himmelbetts um mich herum zu und nahm dann vorsichtig das rot-grüne Buch in die Hand. Es war warm und kribbelte, ebenso wie die Feder.  
Ich schlug es auf – und sah nichts. Irritiert blätterte ich das Buch durch, doch alle Seiten waren leer.  
Plötzlich schoss mir Riddles Tagebuch durch den Kopf. Was, wenn es wieder so etwas war?  
‚Stell Dich nicht so an, Mine, Du hast es von Draco bekommen und nicht von Snape.', drängte die Neugier.  
Ich nickte leicht und ließ die Feder über das Papier kratzen.  
‚Hallo!? Hier ist Hermione Granger.'  
Erst nachdem ich sie geschrieben hatte, fiel mir auf, dass, obwohl ich keine Tinte hatte, leuchtend rote Buchstaben auf der ersten Seite erschienen waren.  
Dann jedoch geschah nichts. Ich seufzte enttäuscht und wollte das Buch gerade, fast genauso schlau wie vorher, wieder zuschlagen, als unter meinen Wörtern die Seite plötzlich silbern aufleuchtete und smaragdgrüne Buchstaben erschienen.  
‚Hatte mich schon gefragt, wie lange Du noch brauchst, Granger. Du bist doch sonst immer so schlau.'  
Ich schluckte. Es war also tatsächlich eine Art Kommunikationsmittel, das Malfoy mir da gegeben hatte. Ohne zu überlegen, schrieb ich zurück.  
‚Warum gibst du mir so was?'  
Diesmal musste ich nur einen kurzen Augenblick warten. Vermutlich hatte Draco nun, ebenso wie ich, das Buch vor sich liegen.  
‚Ich wollte mich nur ein bisschen mit Dir unterhalten.'  
‚Aber warum? Bis heute morgen war ich allenfalls das dreckige Schlammblut für Dich.'  
‚Nicht, dass sich das geändert hätte, Granger. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund… irritierst Du mich. Komm heute um eins zum Raum der Wünsche. Ich muss mit Dir reden.'  
‚Ich? Allein mit dir? Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte!?'  
Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass mein Herz raste wie verrückt. Was war nur los!? War Draco wirklich so oberflächlich, dass er nur aufgrund von etwas MakeUp und einem Wonderbra in mir mehr als das kleine Schlammblut sah? In meinem Kopf bildete sich gerade des feste Entschluss, nicht hinzugehen, als die Antwort von ihm erschien.  
‚Ganz einfach: Du bist neugierig. PS: Bring ein Handtuch mit.'

Unentschlossen stand ich vor dem Spiegel in meinem Schlafsaal und fummelte an meinen widerspenstigen Locken herum. Warum wollten die auch nie so, wie ich wollte (Anm. d. A.: Genau! Ist bei mir genauso! ;)) und standen, kaum dass ich die Spangen heraus genommen hatte, wieder in alle Richtungen ab.  
Gerade, als ich nach der Bürste gegriffen hatte, um meine Haare zu bändigen, sprang die Tür auf und Parvati kam ins Zimmer gestürmt.  
„Hemione!", quietschte sie wütend. „Wie kannst Du nur!?"  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und erwiderte: „Wie kann ich was?"  
„Du und Ron allein in der Bibliothek!", antwortete sie und kam auf mich zu.  
„Ja und? Ich will nichts von Ron, er sollte mir nur beim Tragen der Bücher helfen."  
„Das war doch nur ein Vorwand.", zischte sie und ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Lavender hat mir gerade gesagt, dass Millicent erzählt hat, dass sie von Hannah weiß, dass Susan Bones Euch beide _in der letzten Reihe_ der Bibliothek gesehen hat. Allein! Und Ron stand so dicht vor Dir, dass nicht mal mehr ein Blatt zwischen Euch gepasst hätte!"  
Ich schluckte. Nur, weil Ron seine blöden Hormone nicht im Griff hatte, hatte ich jetzt Stress mit Parvati. Ich holte tief Luft, setzte meinen verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck auf und fuhr sie an: „Dann soll Susan das nächste Mal auch ihre Brille aufsetzen! Ron stand nicht vor, sondern hinter mir und er hat mir nur ein Buch aus dem obersten Regal geholt, an das ich nicht ran kam. Und dafür, dass die Arithmantik-Bücher ganz hinten stehen, kannst du Dich bei Madam Pince beschweren. Und außerdem…" noch einmal tief Luft holen. „…habe ich heute Abend ein Date. Und zwar nicht mit Ron."  
Parvati hatte während meiner Schimpftirade auf Susan und den Rest dieser lästernden Mädchenbande schweigend zugehört und dabei war sie ganz klein geworden. Als sie dann jedoch hörte, dass ich ein Date hatte, hellte sich ihr Gesicht sofort wieder auf.  
„Echt? Mine, das ist ja super! Toll! Ich freu mich ja so für Dich!"  
Du freust Dich doch nur, dass Du Deinen Won-Won nicht abtreten musst, dachte ich und grinste in mich hinein.  
„Wer ist es denn!?", fragte Parvati plötzlich.  
Ich schluckte. Draco Malfoy als Antwort ging ja schlecht.

Zum Glück trat in diesem Moment Ginny ins Zimmer, mit roten Ohren und glänzenden Augen. Sie stürmte auf mich zu und warf sich mir in den Arm.  
„Er verlässt sie!", flüsterte sie.  
Ich drückte sie kur. „Toll!", sagte ich.  
Sie strahlte mich an. Ich bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass das jetzt an der Schminke oder dem Parfum oder gar dem BH gelegen hatte. Es lag einfach daran, dass Ginny durch ihre _Maske_ den Mut hatte, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Ginny war nicht so ein „Mauerblümchen" wie ich, sie hatte das eigentlich nicht nötig gehabt, doch irgendwie hatte ihr wohl das Selbstvertrauen gefehlt. Jetzt war Harry also immerhin bald wieder solo. War also nur noch eine Frage derzeit, bis seine neue Freundin Ginny Weasley heißen würde.  
Bei mir sah das Ganze dann aber doch schon etwas schwieriger aus.  
Denn gerade eben, als Parvati mich nach dem Namen meines Dates gefragt hatte, war mir eines mit Schrecken aufgegangen: Dass ich mich auf heute Nacht freute. Dass mein Herz schneller schlug, sobald ich an den blonden Slytherin dachte.  
So sehr ich mich dagegen sträubte, ich empfand etwas für Draco. Es war noch keine Liebe, aber es war auch keine Abneigung mehr. Hermione Jane Granger, Du bist im tiefsten Sinne Masochistin.  
„Was!? Mine, Du hast ein Date?"  
Ginny starrte mich ungläubig an. Ich sah von ihr zu Parvati und wieder zu Ginny.  
„Ja, hab ich.", murmelte ich. „Heute Abend."  
„Mit wem denn!? Doch nicht mit…?", flüsterte Ginny und schielte zu Parvati.  
„Nein!", erwiderte ich. „Nicht mit Ron! Mit wem anders. Nicht aus Gryffindor."  
Wenigstens das war nicht gelogen.  
„Wer ist es denn? In welchem Haus ist er? Und wie sieht er aus? Kenne ich den?", fing Ginny daraufhin sofort an, mich zu löchern.  
Ich druckste ein wenig herum. „Ja… ähm… ich… kann's leidern noch net verraten. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob es was wird und wollen's deswegen nicht gleich ans Schultor pinnen, weißt Du? Man wird dann gleich reden und…"  
Ginny winkte ab und lächelte.  
„Ist schon ok. Aber wenn Du's wem sagst, bin ich die Erste, ok?"  
Ich nickte grinsend. „Na klar."

„Harry, kann ich Dich was fragen!?"

Ich war wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Als Ron mich sah, hatte er sich sofort wieder in die Partie Zaubererschach mit Seamus vertieft und so war ich zu Harry gegangen, der nachdenklich am Feuer saß. Nach Ginnys Aussage wollte es sich heute nach dem Abendessen von Cho Chang trennen.

„Sag mal… könntest Du mir eventuell Deinen Tarnumhang für heute leihen!?"  
Harry sah vom Feuer weg und mir in die Augen. Er rutschte ein Stück und ich setzte mich neben ihm aufs Sofa.  
Er senkte die Stimme und erwiderte: „Wozu brauchst Du den denn?"  
„Ich will mich heute Nacht mit jemandem treffen… und wir dürfen doch nachts nicht raus."  
„Wart mal… Mine… Tarnumhang… Nachts unerlaubt rausgehen… Schulregeln brechen… wer bist Du und was hast Du mit meiner besten Freundin gemacht!?"  
Wir sahen uns an und fingen gleichzeitig an zu Lachen. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatte, senkte ich die Stimme: „Ich kann's Dir leider nicht sagen, tut mir Leid. Aber ich muss da heute hin. Leihst Du ihn mir!?"  
Harry nickte. „Klar leih ich ihn Dir. Ist doch selbstverständlich."  
Ich grinste glücklich und drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange, wovon er rote Wangen bekam.  
„Na komm, lass uns Abend essen gehen, Ginns und Won-Won warten schon."  
Er nickte und erhob sich. Gemeinsam gingen wir mit den beiden Rotschöpfen zum Abendessen. Am Gryffindor-Tisch setzte ich mich so, dass ich Draco beobachten konnte. Auch er schien nervös zu sein, schreckte hoch, als Zabini ihn ansprach (und schnauzte ihn daraufhin an) und stocherte lustlos in seinem Gemüse herum.  
Gedankenverloren wickelte ich eine meiner Locken um den Finger, als Ron mich ansprach. Er beugte sich zu mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Ich wollte nur noch sagen, dass mir das mit vorhin Leid tut."  
Ich zuckte zurück und starrte ihn an. Seine Ohren waren rot und er starrte nicht mich, sondern den Kartoffelbrei auf dem Tisch an.  
„Ist schon ok. Vergessen wir es einfach, ja?", erwiderte ich leise. Als er immer noch trübselig vor sich hinstarrte, schnippte ich ihm gegen die Schulter. Er sah mich irritiert an.  
„Ron, es ist ok, ja? Verbuchen wir es unter ‚einmal und nie wieder' ja?", sagte ich und grinste. Endlich lächelte er auch.  
„OK", meinte er uns grinste. Daraufhin wandte er sich wieder seinem Teller zu und schaufelte ihn in weniger als fünf Minuten leer.  
Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und wollte mich ebenfalls wieder meinem Essen zuwenden, als mein Blick den Slytherin-Tisch streifte und ich sah, dass Draco die Situation eben ganz genau gesehen hatte. Und er sah wütend aus.

Obwohl mich sein Blick beim Abendessen verwirrt hatte, hielt mich das nicht davon ab, dennoch zu dem nächtlichen Treffen zu gehen. Harry hatte mich den Tarnumhang gegeben und er lag sicher versteckt unter meinem Kissen. Vor dem Schlafengehen hatte ich mich noch einmal geschminkt, diesmal allerdings ohne Hilfe von Parvati. Na also, ging doch.  
Ebenfalls bediente ich mich noch einmal an ihrem Parfüm und schwor mir, es bei meinem nächsten Besuch in Hogsmeade selbst zu kaufen.  
Dann ging ich wie die anderen gegen halb zwölf ins Bett und wartete voller Unruhe darauf, dass die Turmuhr halb eins schlug. Ich horchte, ob die anderen auch alle ruhig atmeten und stand dann leise auf, schlüpfte in meine Jeans, zog mir ein Shirt mit Ausschnitt über den BH von Parvati und schlüpfte in meine Schuhe.  
Dann schnappte ich mir Zauberstab und Handtuch, verschwand unter dem Tarnumhang und machte mich auf in Richtung Raum der Wünsche.


	5. Wie ein Fisch im Wasser

Langsam und vorsichtig schlich ich durch die verlassenen Gänge

Langsam und vorsichtig schlich ich durch die verlassenen Gänge. Bei jedem Knacken der alten Balken fuhr ich erschrocken herum. Ich bereute es, nicht auch noch nach der Karte des Rumtreibers gefragt zu haben, dann wüsste ich jetzt wenigstens, wo sich Filch und Mrs. Norris aufhielten.  
So brauchte ich fast zwanzig Minuten für den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, für den ich sonst die Hälfte der Zeit benötigt hätte. Gerade, als ich mich fragte, was ich mir wünschen musste, um zu dem blonden Slytherin zu gelangen, sah ich, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war.  
Ich schritt, immer noch unsichtbar, über die Schwelle und zog die Tür leise hinter mir zu.  
Als ich mich umdrehte und mich im Raum umsah, stockte mir der Atem.  
Ich wusste ja, dass dieser Raum immer zu dem wurde, was der Suchende sich wünschte. Mir selbst hatte er schon als Übungsraum für die DA gedient, auch hatte ich ihn schon als „Versteck-Raum" mit langen Regalen gesehen, doch das hier war anders.

Der Raum war mit warmen roten Backsteinen gekachelt, in regelmäßigen Abständen hingen Kerzenleuchter an der Wand. In einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein großes, mit mitternachtsblauen Vorhängen umgebenes Himmelbett und – fast die Hälfte des ohnehin schon großen Raumes – nahm ein Schwimmbecken ein, mit Marmor eingefasst, das auf der mir zugewandten Seite wie eine Rampe tiefer ging, sodass man, fast wie an einem Meer, immer tiefer ins Wasser hinein gehen konnte.  
Ich sah mich um, konnte jedoch weder Draco noch einen anderen Menschen entdecken. Etwas enttäuscht nahm ich den Tarnumhang ab und legte ihn an den Rand des Beckens. Ich zog Schuhe und Socken aus und wollte gerade meine Jeans hochkrempeln, um die Wassertemperatur zu testen, als plötzlich das Wasser in Bewegung geriet.

Es warf kleine Wellen, die fast bis zu meinen Füßen kamen. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und zückte schon meinen Zauberstab, als ein silberner Fischotter vom Grund des Beckens auftauchte und gemächlich in meine Richtung schwamm.  
Erstaunt ließ ich den Zauberstab sinken. Der Otter kam näher, blieb jedoch im Wasser. Ich ging in die Hocke und lockte ihn. Seine grauen Augen blickten mich mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Neugierde an, dann jedoch tat er noch einen Schritt und ich konnte ihn mit meiner Hand erreichen. Wie von selbst kraulte ich seinen Nacken, strich durch das erstaunlich dichte feuchte Fell. Der Otter schloss die Augen und reckte den Hals wie Krummbein, wenn er gestreichelt werden will.

Ich ging vorsichtig noch ein Stück näher heran, war nun schon mit den Füßen im Wasser. Langsam und vorsichtig strich ich dem Tier über den Kopf und den Rücken hinunter.  
Auf einmal schlug er wieder die Augen auf, sah mich an – und verschwand mit einem Sprung wieder im Wasser, wobei sein Körper so aufschlug, dass er mich von oben bis unten nass spritzte.  
„Na das nenne ich ja mal Dankbarkeit.", meinte ich grummelnd zu mir selbst, bevor ich das Handtuch nahm, welches ich mitgebracht hatte, und mich abtrocknete.  
„Hast Du etwa etwas Wasser abbekommen? Ich hab Dir ja gesagt, Du solltest ein Handtuch mitnehmen.", ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme. Ich wirbelte herum uns starrte in das Becken. Einen Moment lang glaubte ich, der Otter könne sprechen. Dann jedoch entdeckte ich niemand anderen als Draco Malfoy, der gemächlich seine Runden schwamm.  
„Du?", rief ich erschrocken. „Du bist ein Animagus?"  
„Jop.", antwortete er kurz. „Bin aber nicht gemeldet. Bin ich nicht niedlich als kleiner Otter?"  
Er grinste und tauchte wieder ab. Nur schemenhaft konnte ich seine Umrisse erkennen. Das, was ich sah, ließ mir dennoch den Atem stocken. Er bewegte sich so elegant, als sei er vollkommen in seinem Element, wie ein Fisch im Wasser.  
Nachdem er seine Show abgezogen hatte (denn zweifelsohne wollte er mir nur sein Können beweisen), tauchte er an dem mir abgewandten Ende des Beckens wieder auf, griff sich das Handtuch, dass am Beckenrand lag und stemmte sich hoch.  
Erschrocken bemerkte ich, dass er vollkommen nackt war. Er schlang sich jedoch sofort das Handtuch um die Hüften und kam langsam und abschätzend auf mich zu.  
Er sah mich von oben bis unten an, grinste anzüglich und sagte: „Du bist nass…"  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach was…", erwiderte ich. „Wessen Schuld ist das wohl?"  
Er sah mich irritiert an, ging dann an mir vorbei zu einem großen Schrank, der neben einem hohen Fenster stand, sodass ich ihn aufgrund des Mondlichts, das herein schien, nicht bemerkt hatte. Er öffnete ihn und zog ein grünes Shirt und eine schwarze Hose heraus. Dann entledigte er sich seines Handtuchs und zog sich mit dem Rücken zu mir an.  
Während ich ihn dabei beobachtete (ich bin auch nur ein Mensch ;)), begann mein Herz, schneller zu schlagen. Die Linie seines Nackens, sein Rückgrat entlang bis zu seinem Po… Die helle Haut, die im Mondlicht fast silbern glänzte… die Anmut, mit der er sich bewegte.  
Ich konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Gleichzeitig stritten wieder einmal die kleinen Stimmen in meinem Kopf.  
‚Hör auf, ihn so anzustarren! So toll ist er auch wieder nicht!'  
‚Ach nein? Also ich finde schon, das er gut aussieht.'  
‚Ja und? Aber er ist und bleibt ein Slytherin! Willst Du etwa mit einem Slytherin – und noch dazu mit dem Eisprinz – etwas anfangen?'  
‚Warum nicht? Was spricht dagegen? Er ist auch nur ein Mensch…'  
Ohne es zu merken, war Draco, mittlerweile angezogen, wieder auf mich zu getreten und sah mich an.  
„Hey Granger?", fragte er. „Noch da?"  
Ich schreckte aus meinem inneren Monolog hoch, sowie Vernunft als auch Neugierde verkrochen sich wieder in die dunkleren Ecken meiner Seele.  
„W…wer?", stammelte ich.  
Draco grinste. „Du. Langsam glaub ich, Du steckst Deine Nase viel zu viel in Bücher. Hier, zieh Dich um, sonst wirst Du noch krank."  
Er drückte mir ein violettes T-Shirt in die Hand, das er wohl auch aus dem Schrank gezogen hatte. Ich starrte erst das Oberteil und dann ihn an. Er hob unschuldig die Hände hoch.  
„Ich geh ja schon!"  
Tatsächlich drehte er sich um und ging einige Meter von mir weg. Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und zog das Oberteil aus. Selbst der BH von Parvati war durchgeweicht. Grummelnd zog ich nach einem Blick über die Schulter (Draco sah demonstrativ aus dem Fenster) auch den aus und das trockene Shirt wieder an. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rief nach Draco.  
„Also? Was willst Du von mir?"  
Er drehte sich zu mir und kam zurück. Statt einer Antwort bückte er sich und hob den schwarzen Spitzen-BH auf.  
„Oh oh oh…", meinte er und lächelte lasziv. „Hat unser Bücherwurm etwa doch Sex-Appeal!?"  
Ich war sprachlos. Und, zugegeben, verletzt. War ich tatsächlich wegen diesem Idioten hierher gekommen? Ich riss ihm die Wäsche aus der Hand, nahm mein Shirt und den Umhang vom Boden und stapfte in Richtung Ausgang. Das musste ich mir nicht bieten lassen.  
Ich wollte gerade unter dem Umhang verschwinden, als er mir hinterher rief.  
„Gehst Du zu Weasley?"  
„Wie kommst Du darauf?", fragte ich, die Klinge bereits in der Hand.  
„Naja, ihr ward heute beim Essen so… vertraut. Und nachdem, was ich durch Zufall in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Wer weiß, man macht sich halt so seine Gedanken."  
Ich seufzte leise. Obwohl ich wütend war, obwohl er mich verletzt hatte – ich konnte nicht gehen. Dieser arrogante, blasierte Kerl hatte tatsächlich Gefühle in mir geweckt. Warum unbedingt der!?  
Ich drehte mich langsam wieder zu ihm um. „Draco Lucius Malfoy… was willst Du von mir?"  
Ich starrte ihn an, versuchte, ihn mit meinen Blicken festzunageln.  
Er kam langsam näher, als fürchte er, ich könnte davon laufen wie ein verschrecktes Reh, wenn er sich zu hastig bewegte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollt Dich sehen, um mir Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Ich fühle mich schon länger irgendwie seltsam, wenn ich in Deiner Nähe bin. Auch wenn's blöd klingt… Ich weiß ja, wir sind noch nie gut klar gekommen aber… als ich Dir heute so nahe war, Dein Geruch, ich… es war, als hätte ich mein Gegenstück gefunden. Die Berührung... sie hat irgendwas in mir ausgelöst. Du fragst, was ich will, Hermione Jane Granger? Ich will **Dich**!"  
Nun war er nur noch eine Nasenlänge von mir entfernt. Er wand mir die nassen Sachen aus den Händen und ließ sie achtlos fallen.  
Er strich mir sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und drückte mich gegen die kühle Backsteinmauer.  
Ich hatte keine Zeit, etwas zu sagen. Er senkte den Kopf und küsste meinen Hals, saugte leicht daran und arbeitete sich langsam hoch. Meine Knie wurden weich, doch er hielt mich, eine Hand um meine Hüfte geschlungen, die andere in meinen Haaren versunken. Er küsste meine Wangen, erst die Linke, dann die Rechte und dann meinen Mund. Ich zog vorsichtig an der Unterlippe und leckte darüber. Bevor ich nachdenken konnte, war seine Zunge in meine Mundhöhle eingedrungen, besitzergreifend, wie es nicht anders von einem Malfoy zu erwarten war.  
Ich ließ mich küssen, spielte sogar mit seiner Zunge, legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, die andere auf seinen Hintern, zog ihn instinktiv an mich – als sich plötzlich meine verdammte Vernunft wieder meldete.

_'Der spielt doch nur mit Dir. Er meint nichts ernst. Warum sollte er etwas mit die anfangen? Das glaubst Du doch selbst nicht.'_

Erschrocken über meine eigenen Gedanken stieß ich ihn weg. Er schlug verdutzt die Augen auf und starrte mich an.  
„Was ist?", fragte er.  
„Du… Du… ich meine, es… Du bist Draco Malfoy, verdammt noch mal! Du spielst doch nur mit mir! Für Dich bin ich doch nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut! Das hast Du mir mehr als einmal bewiesen. Wie sollte sich das plötzlich ändern?"  
Ich spürte, wie mir die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. Ich griff nach dem Umhang, zog ihn über mich und stürzte aus dem Raum. Ohne zurückzublicken, rannte ich in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Ich war schon zwei Gänge weiter, als ein Schrei die nächtliche Stille zeriss:

„Verdammt noch mal! Komm zurück!"

Doch ich tat es nicht. Ich rannte ohne anzuhalten bis zum Bild der fetten Dame. Ich zog mir den Umhang ab, stieß keuchend das Passwort aus und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und dort brach ich vollends zusammen. Ich ließ mich in einen der Sessel fallen und fing an zu heulen. Warum musste der Junge, den ich gern hatte, auch unbedingt ein Slytherin sein? Und warum Draco Malfoy?

Ich kuschelte mich tiefer in die Kissen des Sofas und schloss die Augen, während meine Tränen auf den roten Stoff tropften. Plötzlich ging eine Tür im ersten Stock auf und wieder zu. Ich hörte, wie jemand barfuss die Treppen hinunter tappte und rappelte mich hoch, um zu sehen, wer es war. Als ich dann jedoch Ron's roten Haarschopf erblickte, stöhnte ich auf und ließ mich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

Heute war echt nicht meine Nacht.


	6. Wenn Mädchen wütend werden

Für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte ich, er hätte mich nicht gesehen und würde an mir vorbei gehen

Für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte ich, er hätte mich nicht gesehen und würde an mir vorbei gehen. Leider irrte ich mich. Ich hörte, wie seine Schritte näher kamen und spürte, dass er sich über die Lehne des Sofas beugte.  
„Herm? Hermione? Bist Du wach?"  
Ich reagierte nicht, in der Hoffnung, er würde mich in Ruhe lassen. Weit gefehlt.  
Er ging um das Sofa herum und kniete sich vor mich, sodass sein Kopf mit Meinem auf einer Höhe war. Vorsichtig strich er mir eine Locke hinters Ohr und ich zuckte zurück.  
„Herm?"  
Ich grummelte etwas Unverständliches und schlug die Augen auf.  
„Was ist denn?", murmelte ich, perfekt den Tonfall eines gerade Aufgeweckten spielend.  
„Ich… ahm… ich dachte, ich hätte Dich weinen hören…", stammelte Ron.  
„So ein Quatsch. Ich bin hier auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, mehr nicht. Danke, dass Du mich geweckt hast, sonst hätte ich morgen einen total steifen Nacken gehabt. Ich geh dann mal ins Bett."  
Ron sah mich skeptisch und lange an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Okay, muss mich wohl geirrt haben. Dann gute Nacht, bis morgen."  
Er drehte sich um und ging wieder zur Treppe, die zu den Jungen-Schlafsälen führte. Er hatte schon einen Fuß auf der Treppe, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.  
„Freunde lügt man nicht an, Herm. Und vergiss nicht, Harry später den Tarnumhang zurück zu geben."  
Dann verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum und ich hörte kurze Zeit später, dass sich im ersten Stock leise eine Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Ich seufzte, stand auf und wollte ebenfalls in meinen Schlafsaal gehen, als ich an einem hohen, mit goldenen Ornamenten verzierten Spiegel vorbeikam und mein Gesicht sich im Feuerschein spiegelte.  
Die Mascara hatte dunkle Wellen auf meine Wangen gemalt…

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich es geschafft hatte, in mein Bett zu kommen, ohne jemanden zu wecken. Als ich die Vorhänge um mich herum zugezogen hatte, konnte ich aber trotzdem nicht schlafen. Ständig sah ich Rons Gesicht vor mir, sein enttäuschtes Lächeln, seine hängenden Schultern. Es ging ihn nichts an, was ich tat und trotzdem hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ihm nichts gesagt hatte. Und gleichzeitig drängte sich Draco in mein Bewusstsein. Beim Gedanken an ihn verkrampfte sich etwas in mir. Ich wusste nicht, was ich darüber denken sollte. Er wollte _mich_… oder war das nur eine neue Gemeinheit der Slytherins, um mir eins auszuwischen!?

Irgendwann war ich dann doch eingeschlafen. Ich träumte von dunklen Gängen, die ich durchlief, getrieben von einer Hast, deren Ursprung ich mir nicht erklären konnte. An der Wand steckten Fackeln und die Wände waren alt und feucht. Gerade, als ich endlich eine Tür am Ende dieser Gänge sehen konnte, wurde ich von Lavender geweckt, die an meinem Bett stand und mich sanft wachrüttelte.  
„Hey, Herm! Wenn Du nicht bald aufstehst, verpasst Du noch das Frühstück."  
Ich schreckte hoch und sah mich um. Tatsächlich: Alle waren schon angezogen, nur ich lag noch im Bett und träumte von endlosen Gängen. Hätte ich das Lavender erzählt, wäre sie mir mit einer ellenlangen Traumdeutung à la Trelawney angekommen. Also sagte ich nichts, sondern sprang nur aus dem Bett und eilte ins Bad.  
Nachdem ich in Windeseile geduscht, Zähne geputzt und mich angezogen hatte, ging ich mit den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo schon Ron und Harry zusammen mit den anderen Jungs warteten.  
Ron wurde von Parvati mit dem üblichen _Won-Won_-Kampfschrei begrüßt. Ich sah zu Harry und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, der den Patil-Zwilling irritiert ansah.  
„Brrr…", machte er, als ich bei ihm angekommen war. „Irgendwie finde ich dieses Mädchen manchmal etwas beängstigend."  
„Nicht nur du", versicherte ich ihm, fasziniert über die Tatsache, dass Ron noch laufen konnte – mit schätzungsweise 55 Kilogramm an seinem rechten Arm.  
Harry und ich ließen uns etwas zurückfallen, sodass ich ihm unauffällig den Tarnumhang zurückgeben konnte, den er in seine Schultasche steckte. Obwohl ihm anzusehen war, dass es ihn interessierte, wo ich war, ließ er keine Bemerkung fallen, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war.  
Wir waren gerade in ein Gespräch über die bevorstehende Zaubertrankstunde vertieft, als Parvati und Ron plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieben und Harry und ich mitten in sie hinein liefen. Durch den Aufprall riss auch noch die Naht meiner schon mehrfach geflickten Tasche und alle Bücher fielen zu Boden.  
Ich stieß einen sehr unmädchenhaften Fluch aus und wollte mich gerade bücken, um die Bücher einzusammeln, als Ron mir auf die Schulter tippte.  
Erst da machte ich mir die Mühe, nachzusehen, warum Ron und Parvati stehen geblieben waren.  
Zwei Meter vor ihnen stand Cho Chang. Die Haare waren zerzaust, das Gesicht tränenverschmiert und in der Hand hielt sie ein zusammengeknülltes Pergament, auf dem ich die Handschrift eines schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors erkennen konnte.  
Harry schluckte neben mir und fing an: „Cho… ich… ahm… wie geht's Dir?"  
Was darauf folgte, war ein Tobsuchtsanfall erster Güte. Die junge Asiatin rastete vollkommen aus, heulte, schmiss mit Büchern nach ihrem Ex-Freund und bedachte ihn mit allen erdenklichen Schimpfwörtern, wobei „Arschloch" und „Vollidiot" noch die Nettesten waren.  
Harry stand da wie angewurzelt, ließ die Schimpftirade über sich ergehen und bewegte sich nur, um dem einen oder anderen Buch auszuweichen.  
Es hätte vermutlich noch ewig so weiter gehen können, als Professor McGonagall die Treppen hinunter geeilt kam, neben sich eine kleine Zweitklässlerin, die sie vermutlich geholt hatte. Im Nu war sie bei Cho angelangt und fasste sie fest an der Schulter.  
„Nun ist aber gut, meine Liebe, sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft noch jemanden verletzen oder? Kommen Sie, wir gehen jetzt erst einmal in mein Büro. Und wenn sie sich abreagiert haben, reden Sie noch einmal ganz in Ruhe mit Mister Potter."  
Harry mit einem wütenden Blick bedenkend, nahm sie Cho am Arm und ging mit ihr die Treppe wieder hinauf.  
Stille kehrte in den Gang ein. Alle sahen Harry an, der vor Scham im Boden zu versinken drohte. Der Erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand, war Ron: „Gegen die ist ein wütender Bergtroll ja gar nichts."  
„Ron!", quietschte Parvati und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Was denn, ist doch so.", beschwerte sich der Rotschopf. „Man kann das doch auch in Ruhe klären und muss deswegen nicht durch das ganze Schloss brüllen."  
Scheinbar hatte Ron damit etwas Falsches gesagt. Parvati machte sich von ihm los, warf ihm noch einen verächtlichen Blick zu, hakte sich bei Lavender ein und zog sie mit zur großen Halle, während die beiden ausgiebig über Jungs und ihr fehlendes Einfühlungsvermögen diskutierten.  
Ron schien das Ganze wenig zu stören. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bückte sich, um eines meiner zu Boden gefallenen Bücher aufzuheben.  
„Gehört das Dir oder hat Cho das geworfen?", fragte er verwirrt – und hielt das Buch von Draco in die Höhe.  
Ich riss es ihm aus der Hand und stopfte es in die mittlerweile mit einem Zauber genähte Tasche.  
„Ja, das ist meins.", murmelte ich. „Das gehört zu meiner Arithmantik-Lektüre."  
Ron sah mich an und ich merkte, dass er mir zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kein Wort glaubte, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Harry und er halfen mir, meine Habseligkeiten wieder einzusammeln und fünf Minuten später saßen wir dann doch endlich am Gryffindortisch und beluden unsere Teller mit Frühstück. Ich kippte gerade etwas Milch über meine Cornflakes als die Tür aufging und Malfoy im Gefolge von Crabbe, Goyle und _Pansy Parkinson_ herein kam, die sich an seinem Umhang festhielt und auf ihn einredete.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund gab mir ihr glückseliges Lächeln einen Stich. Ich wollte mich meinem Essen zuwenden, doch ich konnte nicht. Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich die beiden an, wie sie (fast wie ein Liebespaar) zum Slytherintisch gingen.  
Als Pansy sich setzte, sah Draco plötzlich hoch – und mir direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undefinierbar. Wir sahen uns an, als hätten wir uns noch nie vorher gesehen. Die sturmgrauen Augen des Slytherins nagelten mich förmlich fest. Er strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die ihm vor die Augen gefallen war. Und dann war der Zauber des Augenblicks auch schon vorbei, denn Pansy quäkte etwas und zupfte Draco am Ärmel. Der wimmelte sie ärgerlich ab und setzte sich demonstrativ 3 Plätze weiter links neben Zabini.  
Plötzlich ging es mir besser. Ich grinste und wandte mich wieder meinem Frühstück zu. Wollte er vielleicht wirklich _mich_?

Nach dem Frühstück hatten wir die schon vorhin mit Harry besprochene Stunde Zaubertränke. Parvati würdigte Ron weiterhin keines einzigen Blickes. Sie tuschelte immer noch mit ihrer besten Freundin und warf nur hin und wieder einen grimmigen Blick zu Harry und Ron. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und machte mich daran, die Zutaten für den Vergissmich-Trank abzuwiegen, während Ron mit roten Ohren einige Florfliegen klein schnitt. Am Nebentisch standen Harry und Neville, die gerade die Larveneier aufsammelten, die Neville aus der Hand gefallen waren.  
Draco arbeitete mit Zabini einen Tisch schräg hinter uns und ich hatte ständig das Gefühl, er würde mich beobachten. Drehte ich mich jedoch unauffällig um, war er immer mit irgendetwas beschäftigt, um seinen Trank herzustellen.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei vom Tisch neben uns. Neville hatte es geschafft, den Kessel zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Sofort scharten sich alle um seinen und Harrys Tisch, um die weißen Mäuse zu beobachten, die aus irgendeinem Grund aus dem kaputten Kessel krochen und wie verrückt im Kreis rannten.  
Ich wollte Harry gerade, erklären, wie er das Missgeschick beheben konnte, als ich die Gegenwart von Draco direkt hinter mir spürte. Da alle auf die Mäuse starrten, bemerkte uns niemand. Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken und seine Hand, die mit meinen Locken spielte.

„Lass mich Dir das erklären…", raunte er.  
Ich schluckte – und nickte.  
„Okay", wisperte ich zurück.  
„Danke…"  
Er hauchte mir einen Kuss aufs Haar und trat zurück, zum seinen Platz neben Zabini einzunehmen. Und ich? Ich hatte den Zauberspruch vergessen, der die Mäuse zum Verschwinden gebracht hätte.

In diesem Moment hätte ich mir sowieso eher einen gewünscht, der mein Herz langsamer schlagen lassen würde.


	7. Stille Wasser sind tief

Nachdem Professor Snape die weißen Mäuse mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs hatte verschwinden lassen, erklärte er die Stunde für beendet.  
Wir packten unsere Sachen und verließen den Kerker, um die freie Zeit zu nutzen und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres zu genießen. Wir setzen uns an den See, dessen Oberfläche spiegelglatt war und schwarz wie ein Opal. Wir setzten uns an den Steg und schauten aufs Wasser. Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach, vermutlich war er bei Cho. Ron starrte missmutig in die Luft, verärgert über den Streit mit Parvati. Und ich? Ich fragte mich, was Draco mir wohl zu sagen hatte. Ich war fasziniert von diesem blonden Slytherin: Seine platinblonden Haare, der entschlossene Gang, seine geraden Schultern, die feinen, aber doch männlichen Hände… und die Augen, die mich an Dinge denken ließen, die mir sonst nicht einmal nachts einfielen, wenn ich allein in meinem Bett lag. Zumindest fielen sie mir nicht ein, als ich noch nicht so gebannt von Draco Malfoy war. Jetzt schlichen sich durch meine Fantasien Bilder von ihm und mir, wie wir auf einem smaragdgrünen Himmelbett liegen und er mir sanft über den Körper streicht, immer schneller und fordernder wird, um mir dann mein T-Shirt auszuziehen und in seiner Ekstase – nun, was danach kam, war meist verschwommen. Schließlich hatte ich keine Ahnung. Natürlich hatte ich davon gelesen und gehört, aber es selbst getan – nein. Mit wem auch? Höchstens mit Krum, aber die Zeit mit ihm war zu kurz, um es auch nur ansatzweise dazu kommen zu lassen.  
Schritte im Gras ließen mich aufschrecken. Ich drehte mich zu dem vernommenen Geräusch hin – und sah Cho, die mit langsamen Schritten auf uns zukam. Ich stieß Ron in die Seite. Der zuckte zusammen und wollte mich gerade anmachen, warum ich ihn zu erschreckte, als auch er die Ravenclaw bemerkte.  
„Uh…", machte er leise und wurde weiß wie eine Wand.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Von Ron war keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Ich stand auf und ich ging auf sie zu.  
„Was willst Du hier?", zischte ich sie an. „Meinst Du nicht, Du hast Dich genug ausgetobt?"  
Sie schniefte leise und erwiderte: „Das ist es ja… ich wollte mich für vorhin bei Harry entschuldigen. Ich bin einfach ausgerastet…"  
„Was du nicht sagst", bemerkte ich trocken.  
Sie sah mich patzig an und sagte: „Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen. Ich will mit Harry reden und das werde ich auch tun."  
„Bitteschön", grummelte ich. „Wenn er denn dann mit Dir reden will…"  
Sie sah mich noch einmal verstimmt an und stolzierte dann an mir vorbei. Ron sprang auf und ging mit raschem Schritt zu mir, sodass Cho nun freien „Zugriff" auf Harry hatte.  
Der hatte sich umgedreht, als Ron aufgesprungen war. Als er dann jedoch Cho entdeckt hatte, hatte er sich wieder umgedreht, um möglichst konzentriert aufs Wasser zu starren.  
Ich zog Ron am Arm hinter mir her. Der ließ sich widerstandslos mitschleifen.  
„Man, kann sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?", seufzte er, als wir außer Hörweite waren.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist einfach sehr nachtragend, anhänglich und vor allem _nervig_. Hoffentlich versenkt sie unseren Harry nicht im See."  
Ron sah mich entsetzt an. „Ron – das war ein Witz!", grinste ich ihn an.  
Erst sah er mich wütend an, doch dann lachte er. Er legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter und zog mich an sich. „Ach Herm, Du bist einfach genial!"  
Ich grinste zurück: „Klar, was denkst Du denn? Wir sollten langsam zu Kräuterkunde gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu…"  
Ich verschluckte das letzte Wörtchen des Satzes. Vor uns stand Draco. Verlegen nahm ich sanft Rons Arm von meiner Schulter.  
„W-was machst Du denn hier, Malfoy!?", fragte ich möglichst kühl.  
„Man wird hier ja wohl noch lang gehen dürfen. Oder hab ich Euch etwa bei einem kleinen intimen Treffen gestört!?", höhnte seine Stimme, doch seine Augen strahlten pure Eifersucht aus.  
Ron lachte. „Ich hab ne Freundin, falls Du das noch nicht wusstest, Frettchen. Und sie heißt nicht Hermione, sondern Parvati."  
Dracos Blick schwankte zwischen mir und Ron. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lachte. „Schlecht Wahl, Wiesel, meiner Meinung nach. Granger, Du solltest langsam mal anfangen, das Buch von Snape zu lesen."  
Und damit ging er und ließ mich und Ron einfach stehen. Ron starrte mich an: „Sag mal… war das grad ein Kompliment an Dich? Das Du besser aussiehst als Parvati?"  
Ich schluckte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf: „Ach Quatsch, da musst Du dich verhört haben. So etwas würde unser Schlammbluthasser doch niemals tun. Ahm… Ron, ich muss noch mal schnell hoch in meinen Schlafsaal, ich hab meine Drachenlederhandschuhe da liegen gelassen und Madam Sprout meinte, wir würden die heute brauchen. Geh doch schon mal vor, ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, rannte ich die nächste Treppe hoch in Richtung Gryffindor-Schlafsaal. Ich wartete es jedoch nicht ab, bis ich dort angekommen war: Der nächste Besenschrank war meiner. Ich verschloss ihn hinter mit, flüsterte leise _Lumos_ und setzte dann die schon bekannten Worte nach: „Ich, Hermione Jane Granger, möchte Dir, Draco Malfoy, eine Botschaft schicken."  
Sofort verwandelte sich das Buch und auch die seltsame Feder erschien vor meinen Augen. Anders als beim letzten Mal standen jedoch bereits Worte dort, bevor ich etwas geschrieben hatte.  
‚Warum gehst Du so vertraut mit diesem Wiesel um? Willst du was von dem?'  
Ich prustete. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das Draco so eifersüchtig sein würde. Aber was er konnte, konnte ich auch.  
‚Und was ist mit Pansy?', antwortete ich. ‚Die klebt doch auch ständig an Dir. Lässt sie dich wenigstens beim Schlafen in Ruhe?'  
‚Parks? Die ist nur nervig, aber gut in der Schule. Macht gelegentlich meine Hausaufgaben und so. Aber was willst du von einem Weasley?'  
‚Ron ist einer meiner besten Freunde, falls es Dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Wird nicht gleich überheblich, ich denke, wir wollten uns treffen, um alles zu klären?'  
‚Das will ich auch immer noch. Tut mir Leid, ich bin nur etwas… schlecht gelaunt. Wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden.'  
Ich lachte leise. Ja ja, und jetzt raus reden.  
‚Ist ja gut, ich glaube Dir. Wann wollen wir uns treffen?'  
‚Wieder im Raum der Wünsche? Um 12?'  
‚Geisterstunde, uhuh. Na von mir aus. Aber bitte nicht so eine Aktion vom letzten Mal.'  
‚Ich werds versuchen. Aber Dein BH sah echt toll aus, auch wenn ichs nur von hinten gesehen hab ;)'  
Ich schnappte nach Luft. So ein… wobei, ich war ja auch nicht besser. Bevor ich richtig nachdenken konnte, hatte ich bereits geantwortet.  
‚Dein Hintern ist auch nicht zu verachten.'  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis eine Antwort kam. Als ich dann jedoch die grünen Buchstaben sah, war ich schlagartig gut gelaunt.  
‚Ich hab's mir gedacht: Stille Wasser sind tief. Du bist echt unberechenbar. Also dann, bis um 12'

Sowohl Kräuterkunde (die Handschuhe hatte ich übrigens nicht mehr geholt, was mir einen skeptischen Blick von Ron einbrachte) als auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe verlief relativ ereignislos, von einer Tatsache abgesehen: Harry glänzte mit Abwesenheit.  
Langsam wurden Ron und ich nervös. Ob es erneut Streit mit Cho gab? Ob Harry allein im Schlafsaal hockte, deprimiert und traurig? Wütend?  
Wir konnten kaum das Ende der letzten Stunde abwarten. Kaum, dass Professor Raue-Pritsche das Ende der Stunde erklärt hatte, stürmten wir auch schon in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Im Gemeinschaftsraum fanden wir ihn nicht und auch in seinem Schlafsaal war er nicht. Besorgt gingen wir zum Abendessen, doch auch dort fehlte er – ebenso wie Cho.  
Ginny machte mich darauf aufmerksam, ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt.  
„Es wird sich alles aufklären", sagte ich zu ihr. „Vielleicht macht Cho nur wieder Stress."  
Ginny nickte nicht wirklich überzeugt und stocherte weiter in ihrem Gemüse herum.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und sowohl Cho als auch Harry kamen herein. Cho schien deutlich besser gelaunt als heute Mittag und hüpfte förmlich zum Ravenclaw-Tisch.  
Harry dagegen war miserabel gelaunt und schlurfte zu uns, ein Gesicht wie Sieben-Tage-Regenwetter. Er wich Ginnys Blick aus und sprach Ron und mich an.  
„Leute, ich… können wir mal unter sechs Augen reden?"  
„Klar", antwortete Ron mit vollem Mund und stand auf. Ich seufzte und erhob mich ebenfalls. Bevor ich ging, drückte ich Gins noch einmal kurz am Arm.  
„Du kriegst ihn schon noch.", murmelte ich.  
Ginny nickte wenig überzeugt und schaute Harry prüfend an, der in eine andere Richtung guckte.  
Also gingen wir zu dritt aus der großen Halle und stapften die Treppen hinauf. Harry schwieg den ganzen Weg und auch Ron und ich wechselten kein Wort, nur besorgte Blicke.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum suchte Harry sich einen Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes. Als wir saßen, sprach er leise den „Muffliato"-Zauber, damit keiner lauschen konnte. Noch waren sowieso alle beim Essen.  
Dann zog er die Beine an und schlang die Arme herum. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass seine Ohren glühten und seine Haare verstrubbelter waren als sonst.  
„Also Harry?", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Was ist los? Warum wolltest Du mit uns reden?"  
„Ich…", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige. „Es ist einfach so passiert. Bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, was es schon zu spät. Sie hatte gesagt, sie wollte nur mit mir reden, noch mal alles besprechen, ob wir nicht eine Lösung fänden. Und dann… ach verdammt."  
Ich ahnte bereits, was _einfach so passiert_ war, wollte es aber noch nicht ganz glauben. Ron hatte derweil keinen Schimmer und fragte: „Was ist denn passiert?"  
„Ich hatte Sex mit ihr, verdammt! Ich wollte das gar nicht. Auf einmal hat sie sich ausgezogen und mich gegen die Wand gedrückt. Ich meine, ich… Ach verdammt! Und jetzt denkt sie, wir wären wieder zusammen oder so einen Mist. Dabei hatte ich Ginny versprochen, dass ich Schluss mache. Dabei wollte ich doch…"

Ron saß wie versteinert da. Ob ihn jetzt mehr die Tatsache schockte, dass Harry mit Cho im Bett war oder dass er auf seine kleine Schwester stand, war fraglich.  
Ich jedenfalls sog die Luft ein und setzte mich neben Harry auf Sofa. Ich zog ihn an mich und umarmte ihn.  
„Du musst Cho sagen, dass Du sie nicht mehr liebst und dass das Ganze ein Versehen war. Sag, es ist dir während des… na, Du weißt schon… klar geworden. Dass Du es bereust, es noch mal getan zu haben. Dann wird ihr vielleicht klar, dass sie keine Chance mehr hat."  
Harry sah auf und starrte mich an: „Seit wann hast Du Ahnung von so was?"  
Ich grinste und gab ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss. „Tja, Harry. Stille Wasser sind eben tief. Ich bin unberechenbar."


	8. Die alte Eiche

Harry hatte sich dann doch wieder etwas beruhigt. Am ende lachte er sogar ein bisschen. Als dann jedoch Ginny durch das Portraitloch kletterte, sprang er auf, murmelte etwas von wegen, er sei müde und ging auf sein Zimmer.  
Ginny hatte das natürlich bemerkt. Mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck kam sie auf mich zu.  
„Was ist denn mit Harry los?", fragte sie leise.  
„Nichts nichts…", schwindelte ich. „Hat sich wohl den Magen verdorben und wollte sich etwas hinlegen."  
Ginny glaubte mir natürlich kein Wort, das sah ich an ihrem Gesicht. Trotzdem setzte sie sich in einen Sessel und forderte Dean zu einer Partie Zauberschach auf, anstatt nach Harry zu sehen. Ich wandte mich derweil an Ron.  
„Ahm… könntest Du kurz zu Harry hochgehen und ihn um etwas bitten? Ich bräuchte noch mal seinen Tarnumhang…"  
Ron sah mich entgeistert an. „Schon wieder? Du warst doch letzte Nacht erst weg!"  
„Na und?", gab ich schnippisch zurück. „Ich habe auch ein Privatleben, falls es Dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist."  
„Wer ist es?", fragte Ron und ein verräterisches Funkeln leuchtete in seinen Augen. „Aus unserem Jahrgang? Ernie… nein… Justin… auch nicht… Smith? schon eher… Boot oder Davies… hmmm…"  
Ich seufzte und unterbrach Rons Gedankengänge. Er würde eh nicht drauf kommen. Schließlich hatte er gerade nur Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws aufgezählt.  
„Lass es gut sein, Ron. Ich werde es Dir irgendwann verraten. Bring mir doch jetzt bitte einfach den Tarnumhang ok?"  
Er wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch ich ließ ihn nicht.  
„Ron!", setzte ich nach. „Bitte ja?"  
Er gab sich geschlagen und nickte.  
„Ich mach mir halt… Sorgen", murmelte er dann.  
„Sorgen?", fragte ich. „Um _mich_? Warum das denn?"  
„Naja", antwortete er und bekam rote Ohren. „Du bist für mich fast wie Ginny, wie eine Schwester und… bei Ginny würde ich auch wissen wollen, wer ihr Freund ist und ob der Kerl in Ordnung geht oder eben nicht, weißt Du?"  
Ich war gerührt. Ron sorgte sich um mich, wie niedlich. Ich kicherte und drückte ihn an mich. „Ach Ron", sagte ich. „Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Bin doch schon groß."  
Er umarmte mich ebenfalls und machte sich dann sachte von mir los.  
„Na gut", sagte er. „Ich hol Dir den Tarnumhang. Aber ich bringe Dir gleich noch die Karte mit. Nicht, dass Du auf dem Rückweg Filch in die Arme läufst."  
Er sprang auf und lief die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.  
Ich lächelte in mich hinein und sah ins Feuer, wo die Scheite langsam in sich zusammenfielen. Bald würde ich Draco wieder gegenüber stehen. Ich wusste noch nicht, wie unser Treffen ausgehen, ja nicht einmal, wie es beginnen würde. Aber wie ich Draco kannte, würde er sicher wieder eine Überraschung für mich haben. Ohne, dass ich es beabsichtigte, verselbstständigten sich meine Gedanken und malten verschwommene Bilder von Draco und mir, wie wir uns das erste Mal berührten, uns einander hingaben und… - eine Hand auf meiner Schulter ließ mich aus meiner Fantasie hochschrecken.  
Der Griff bohrte sich unter mein rechtes Schlüsselbein und ließ mich die Luft zischend einziehen. Ich drehte den Kopf und sah rosa lackierte Fingernägel.  
Schließlich hörte ich die dazu gehörige Stimme: „Dafür, dass Du einen Freund hast, kommst Du Ron für meinen Geschmack etwas zu nahe…"  
Ich stöhnte. „Mein Gott, Parvati, jetz mach hier nicht so einen Stress. Ich bin schon seit Jahren mit Ron befreundet. Ich will nichts von ihm okay? Er ist einfach nicht mein Typ. Sonst wäre ich doch schon längst mit ihm zusammen gekommen, noch vor Dir."  
Ich hatte ihre Hand von mir gestoßen und war aufgestanden.  
Parvati stand hinter dem Sofa, ich davor. Und das war auch gut so. Sie hatte hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht und sah aus, als würde sie gleich auf mich losgehen.  
„Du bildest Dir wohl ein, Du könntest Dir alles erlauben, was? Nur weil ihr ja ach so eng befreundet seid! Ron gehört mir, verstanden!? Andauert fummelst Du an ihm herum, ständig liegt ihr Euch in den Armen. **Ron gehört mir!**"  
Den letzten Satz hatte sie in ihrer Hysterie fast geschrien. Ich wollte gerade versuchen, sie zu beruhigen, doch ich kam nicht dazu.  
„Ich gehöre niemandem!", ertönte es nämlich plötzlich von der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
Parvati und ich wirbelten gleichzeitig herum. Ron war mit einer Tasche (in der zweifellos Umhang und Karte versteckt waren) wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen.  
Es war still geworden im Gemeinschaftsraum, man hätte eine Florfliege husten hören können. Ron sah sichtlich wütend aus, sogar noch wütender, als wenn Draco wieder einmal seine Witze gemacht hätte. Er kam mit langen Schritten auf uns zu. Seine schulterlangen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht, was ihn wirklich bedrohlich wirken ließ. Er blieb neben dem Sofa stehen, sodass der Abstand von ihm zu seiner Freundin und zu mir gleich groß war.  
„Ich gehöre niemandem.", wiederholte er laut und deutlich. „Merk Dir das."  
Parvati schluckte. Dann fiel ihr jedoch wahrscheinlich der Grund der Diskussion wieder ein und sie setzte sich zur Wehr: „Ich hätte das ja auch nie gesagt, wenn ihr nicht andauernd zusammenkleben würdet! Man könnte bald denken, Du wärst mit ihr zusammen anstatt mit mir! Ich hasse das, dieses ständige Umarmen und dass Du diese… Person… andauernd anfassen musst. Du hast da was in den Haaren, dir klebt Tinte an der Wange, dein Kragen steht hoch…"  
Sie stockte. Ron hörte ihr nämlich gar nicht zu. Er hatte die zwei Schritte Entfernung zwischen sich und mir überwunden. Er drückte mir die Tasche in die Hand.  
„Da ist alles drin. Ich wünsch Dir viel Spaß! Pass bitte auf Dich auf, ja?"  
Dann küsste er mich demonstrativ auf die Wange und drückte mich kurz. Schließlich schob er mich in Richtung Ausgang.  
„Hallo?", verschaffte Parvati sich Gehör. „Und was ist mit mir!? Ich rede mit Dir, Ronald!"  
Ron zuckte bei seinem Taufnamen zusammen. Er klopfte mir noch einmal auf die Schulter und drehte sich dann zu seiner Freundin um.  
„Okay, das reicht. Weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal. Das war's mit uns. Ich mach Schluss. Du fällst mir tierisch auf den Geist mit Deinem Geklammer, Deiner Besserwisserei und Deiner verdammten Eifersucht! Such Dir nen anderen Kerl, der es mit Dir aushält. Ich hab genug."  
Damit drehte er sich von der fassungslosen Gryffindor weg und stieg betont langsam und mit erhobenem Kopf die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf.  
Ich wollte gerade zusehen, dass ich aus dem Gemeinschaftssaal hinaus kam, als ich auf einmal Nevilles Stimme hörte: „Endlich hat der mal einer die Meinung gesagt. Das ging ja mir schon auf den Keks und ich bin nicht mal mit ihr zusammen."  
Alle drehten sich zu ihm herum. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, lief er rot an und versuchte, unter dem Sofakissen zu versinken. Dann jedoch nickten erst Dean und Seamus, dann Colin, noch mehr Jungs und schließlich auch einige Mädchen, darunter Angelina und Katie. Parvati hatte hoch gesetzt und verloren.  
Ich sah jetzt aber erst einmal zu, dass ich wegkam, bevor sie ihre Wut an mir ausließ. Ich schlüpfte durchs Portaitloch, warf mir den Tarnumhang über und machte mich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

Als ich im entsprechenden Korridor angekommen war, war nirgends eine Tür zu entdecken, nur die kahle Backsteinwand. Ich horchte, ob irgendwo Filch oder Mrs. Norris herum streunten. Als sich die Stille auf meine Ohren drückte, zog ich die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor und murmelte „_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin._"  
Sofort breiteten sich die altbekannten Linien aus und zeigten mir, dass Filch und Mrs. Norris im Erdgeschoss waren, Peeves sich in der Bücherei austobte und Snape in seinem Büro saß. Draco dagegen, war gerade auf dem Weg hierher.  
Rasch flüsterte ich „_Unheil angerichter._" und ging 3 mal vor der leeren Wand auf und ab, dabei fest an den Raum meiner Wünsche denkend – einen Raum, der mich selbst widerspiegeln sollte, so wie es letztes Mal der Raum für Draco getan hatte.  
Kaum hatte ich den letzten Schritt getan, erschien eine fein gearbeitete Ebenholztür in der Wand. Gespannt öffnete ich sie – und fand mich in meinem perfekten Raum wieder.  
Der Boden war mit hellen Dielen ausgelegt, die Wände weiß. Viele Fenster ließen das Licht einer Abenddämmerung herein.  
Die eine Wand nahm ein langes Bücherregal ein, die andere ein breites Bett mit Baldachin. Durch eine Tür konnte ich eine Art Teich erkennen und eine Wiese mit einem einzelnen sehr alten Baum. Für einen Moment vergaß ich, warum ich hier war und hätte mir am liebsten ein Buch genommen und wäre raus zu diesem Baum gegangen, um an seinen Stamm gelehnt zu lesen.  
Da jedoch öffnete sich die Tür hinter mir und Draco trat ein. Er hatte zerrissene Jeans und einen schwarzen Pulli an, die Haare waren noch feucht vom Duschen.  
Suchend sah er sich um.  
„Hermione?", fragte er in die Stille hinein.  
„Hier", antwortete ich und nahm den Umhang ab.  
Erleichtert ging er auf mich zu und sah aus, als wollte er mich umarmen, hielt dann jedoch inne und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
Ich grinste, stellte die Tasche ab und trat durch die zweite Tür.  
„Komm mit", forderte ich ihn auf. „Lass uns zu der Eiche dort gehen. Dann kannst Du Dich rechtfertigen."  
Er folgte mir und zog die Tür, die auf die Wiese führte, hinter sich zu.  
Der Sonnenuntergang war wirklich malerisch. Wie gebannt standen wir nebeneinander und sahen uns die Farben des Himmels an.  
„Das ist Deine Zeit?", fragte Draco amüsiert.  
„Ja", nickte ich. „Meine ist die Dämmerung… und Deine ist die Nacht."


	9. Vorherbestimmung

Meine Worte hatten die Stimmung schlagartig verändert. Es war mehr ein Flüstern gewesen, doch der Satz schien nachzuhallen, als ob ich ihn laut geschrieen hätte.  
Draco starrte mich an und ich sah bewusst woanders hin.  
„Na los", sagte ich unsicher. „Lass uns dort hinüber gehen und uns setzen, dann kannst Du reden."  
Um ehrlich zu sein, sah Draco nicht einmal so aus, als ob er seinen eigenen Namen aussprechen könnte. Wenigstens schien er mich verstanden zu haben und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Er ließ sich im Schatten des Baumes ins Gras fallen und ich setzte mich neben ihn. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah den Wolken zu, die über den unechten Himmel dahin zogen.  
Schließlich seufzte er laut und drehte sich zu mir.  
„Weißt Du…", begann er. „Eigentlich hat das Ganze in den letzten Ferien angefangen. Mein Vater will, dass ich… ein Todesser werde, sobald ich die Schule beendet habe. Ich soll Du-weißt-schon-wem dienen, damit mein Vater sich um seine schmutzigen Geschäfte kümmern kann. Aber eigentlich will ich das gar nicht. Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt vielleicht naiv und kindisch, aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, nach der Schule eine Ausbildung zu machen, um mehr über die magische Tierwelt herauszufinden."  
Mein Herz raste. Draco Malfoy sollte ein Todesser werden. Natürlich war diese Tatsache bei näherer Betrachtung vollkommen logisch, aber dennoch war es ein Schock für mich. Was mich jedoch noch mehr verwunderte war, dass er ganz anderes im Sinn hatte. Ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Ich wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als er fortfuhr: „Und ich will eine Familie haben. Eine Frau, ein oder zwei Kinder, ein kleines Haus mit Garten. Ein ganz normales Leben halt. Ich habe genug von dem ganzen Gehabe und dem Prunk bei mir zu Hause. Nur Geld macht nicht glücklich. All diese Gedanken begleiteten mich im Zug nach Hogwarts. Und dann… dann bin ich mit dir zusammen gestoßen, bei der großen Halle. Du hast nach Jasmin gerochen, ganz leicht. Plötzlich hatte ich so ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich konnte es gar nicht einordnen. Ich kann es eigentlich immer noch nicht. Weil es vollkommen neu für mich ist. Geborgenheit. Vertrauen. Und Liebe. Ich spüre eine unglaubliche Zuneigung zu Dir, auch wenn ich mir nicht erklären kann, warum.  
Ich verstehe ja, dass Du mich hasst. Aber denk bitte daran, dass ich die ganze Zeit nicht der war, der ich gerne gewesen wäre."

Ich merkte, wie sich mein Hals zuschnürte und mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Mühsam schluckte ich sie hinunter, zusammen mit der Vision eines kleinen Draco Malfoy, der von seinen Eltern nie geliebt worden war. Der nur dafür da gewesen war, eines Tages dem dunklen Lord zu dienen.  
„Was willst Du nach der Schule tun?", fragte ich leise.  
Er sah von den Wolken ab und mir in die Augen. Auf seiner Schläfe wären glitzernde Striche von seinen Tränen gemalt worden. Doch als er sprach, war seine Stimme fest und klar: „Ich werde abhauen, mich erst einmal verstecken. Und dann, wenn es eines Tages zum Kampf der zwei Seiten kommt, werde ich auf der Seite stehen, die _ich_ für richtig halte.  
Und wenn ich all das überlebt habe, dann gründe ich meine kleine glückliche Familie."  
Er setzte sich auf, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Verachtest Du mich immer noch?", fragte er unsicher.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich nie.", erwiderte ich. „Endgültig nicht mehr, seitdem ich dich in Deiner Animagus-Form gesehen habe. Es war wohl so etwas wie Schicksal."  
Draco starrte mich perplex an. „Schicksal? Was hat denn mein Animagus mit uns beiden zu tun?"  
Ich lächelte ihn an und zog meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Mit aller Kraft dachte ich daran, dass eines Tages der dunkle Lord besiegt sein würde – und das Draco dann auf _meiner Seite_, bei den Gewinnern stehen würde.  
„Expecto Patronum", flüsterte ich.  
Ich hatte es geahnt. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich den Zauber kannte, klappte er beim ersten Mal: Silbrige Schlieren schossen aus dem Zauberstab und verdichteten sich zu einem kleinen, quirligen silbernen Otter, meinem Patronus. Er tollte um mich und den sprachlosen Draco herum bevor er sich am Ufer des Sees niederließ und seinen silbrigen Schwanz ins Wasser tauchte.  
„Mein Otter war schon immer mein Patronus, aber ich wusste nie warum.", sagte ich leise und ließ mich rücklings ins Gras sinken. „Denkst Du nicht, dass da vielleicht eine Verbindung besteht?"  
Draco sah zu mir herunter und nickte langsam. „Vielleicht. Als ich mir ein Tier aussuchen sollte als Animagus-Form bin ich auch ganz automatisch zum Otter gekommen, keine Ahnung warum. Ich finde diese Tierchen faszinierend, sie können sich so geschickt im Wasser bewegen, es ist fast als würden sie…"  
„…fliegen.", beendete ich den Satz für ihn und grinste.  
Draco beugte sich zu mir und zupfte mir ein Blatt aus den Locken.  
„Langsam glaube ich wirklich, es war Vorherbestimmung. Genau deshalb habe ich diesen Animagus… weil sie die Einzigen sind, die es schaffen, ohne Flügel zu fliegen."  
Er beugte sich noch näher zu mir, bis seine Nase nur noch einen Zentimeter von meiner entfernt war. „Als ich Dir den Kuss gestohlen habe, da in der Bibliothek", raunte er und verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut. „Da konnte ich auch einen Moment fliegen, obwohl ich keine Flügel hatte…"  
Er schaute mich fragend an. Ich griff nach oben und strich ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr und nickte. Seine Augen strahlten, als er mein Nicken sah.  
„Komm, lass uns mal sehen, wie gut wie fliegen können.", hauchte er mir ins Ohr und küsste meine Ohrmuschel, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.  
Er suchte sich seinen Weg, langsam, quälend langsam. Er küsste meine Stirn, meine Schläfe, meine Wange, meinen Hals – und dann, endlich, legten sich seine Lippen auf meinen Mund und verschlossen sie mit einem Kuss. Ich erwiderte ihn, strich über seinen Rücken, während er durch meine Haare fuhr und über meine Haut strich.  
Er legte sich auf die Seite und zog mich an sich, sodass er sich nicht mehr abstützen musste. Plötzlich löste er sich von mir.  
Überrascht öffnete ich die Augen und sah ihn an. Er lächelte entschuldigend und zog mich in seine Arme. „Ich wollte nur noch einmal sichergehen, ob das hier wirklich passiert."  
Ich kuschelte mich in die Kuhle an seinem Hals und strich über seine Brust.  
„Es ist so lange wahr, bis einer von uns nicht mehr fliegen kann."

„Wie geht es nun weiter mit uns?", fragte Draco, während er sich die Schuhe anzog.  
Nachdem wir wieder in den Raum zurückgekehrt waren, waren wir beide zu müde, um noch aufzubleiben. Trotzdem wollten wir uns nicht voneinander trennen und so kam es, dass wir uns einfach in das Bett gelegt hatten und aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen waren.  
Der Raum der Wünsche weckte uns glücklicherweise früh genug, sodass noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit blieb, bis alle anderen erwachen würden.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte ich und nahm ein Haarband aus der Tasche, mit dem ich mir die widerspenstigen Locken zurücksteckte. „Aber ich denke, wir werden eine Lösung finden, Draco."  
Dann stand ich auf und wollte schon zur Tür gehen, als Draco mich von hinten umarmte und an sich drückte. „Wann sehe ich Dich wieder? Allein?", fragte er und drückte mir einen Kuss in den Nacken.  
„Morgen Abend?", fragte ich.  
Er nickte und umarmte mich ein letztes Mal. Dann schob er mich in Richtung Ausgang. Ich zog mir den Tarnumhang über und huschte zurück in meinen Schlafsaal.

Als ich dort ankam, lagen wirklich noch alle in tiefem Schlaf, sodass ich unbemerkt in mein Bett kriechen konnte, um noch ein wenig zu dösen. Eine Viertelstunde später erwachten Parvati & Lavender, sodass ich auch wieder aufstehen musste.  
Mit einem fröhlichen Guten Morgen und einem Grinsen im Gesicht ging ich ins Bad. Dieses Grinsen haftete immer noch an mir, als ich die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter stieg, um mich mit Harry und Ron zum Frühstück zu treffen. Wie üblich warteten sie schon auf mich, genau wie Ginny, die mich, kaum das ich die beiden Jungs begrüßt hatte, zur Seite zog.  
„Herm", sagte sie. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um Harry. Er spricht nicht mehr mit mir und reagiert auch sonst kaum auf irgendwelche anderen Leute. Meinst Du, er hätte doch lieber mit Cho zusammen bleiben sollen?"  
Nein, er hätte nur nicht noch mal mit ihr schlafen dürfen, dachte ich. Doch das konnte ich Ginns nicht erzählen.  
„Auf keinen Fall", versuchte ich, sie aufzumuntern. „Es hat ihn zwar getroffen, aber nicht sehr. Er kommt drüber weg, ich gebe ihm maximal zwei Tage. Und dann bist Du für ihn da und er wird sich ganz schnell umorientieren."  
Wenn ich mir Harry so ansah, glaubte ich selbst kaum, was ich sagte. Dem würde ich noch mal gehörig den Kopf waschen. Was brachte ihm der tollste Sex überhaupt, wenn er sie nicht liebte? Wenn er doch eigentlich auf Ginny stand. Was brachte ihm das denn? Sowas war aber auch wieder typisch Jungs.  
Seufzend ging ich zu den beiden Gryffindors zurück und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Als wir die große Halle betraten, war diese bereits brechend voll mit Schülern. Wir quetschten uns an den Tisch der Gryffindors und beluden gerade unsere Teller mit Frühstück, als plötzlich Harry neben mir zusammenzuckte und die Milch verschüttete, sodass sich ein weißer See auf dem Tisch bildete. Ich sah fragend zu ihm rüber und wollte schon etwas sagen, als ich Cho bemerkte, die ihn soeben von hinten umarmt hatte.  
„Cho…", knirschte Harry. „Könntest Du mich bitte loslassen!?"  
„Aber Schatz…", säuselte sie ihm ins Ohr. „War unser letztes Treffen nicht schön? Wir könnten uns doch noch einmal… treffen … heute abend?"  
Harry schielte zu mir hinüber. Kurz darauf flackerte sein Blick zu Ginny hinüber, die mit verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihrer Rivalin sah.  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schluckte und machte ein Gesicht, als müsse er mit einer Hydra kämpfen. Schließlich sagte er leise und bestimmt: „Nein, Cho. Ich will und werde mich nicht mehr mit Dir treffen. Das letzte Mal war ein sehr großer Fehler, das ist mir schon währenddessen klar geworden. Ich liebe Dich nicht mehr. Mein Herz gehört einer anderen. Bitte lass mich in Ruhe und versuch nicht, mich mit irgendwelchen Mitteln zu überzeugen. Es ist aus. Tut mir Leid."  
Cho sah ihn fassungslos an und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Schließlich blieb sie dennoch tapfer und fragte mit gebrochener Stimme. „Wer?"  
Harry lief rot an und sah auf seinen Toast. „Dschi…", murmelte er.  
„Wer ist es?", hakte Cho nun lauter nach. „Ich muss es wissen, Harry. Bitte."  
Harry sah mich an und ich nickte. Sie würde nicht mehr gefährlich werden. Hoffte ich zumindest. Also sollte er ihr wenigstens dieses Recht lassen.  
Der Gryffindor holte Luft und sah seiner ehemaligen Freundin in die Augen.  
„Ginny Weasley", sagte er laut und mit klarer Stimme.  
Cho wurde leichenblass und ihr traten nun endgültig die Tränen in die Augen. Doch sie war dieses Mal eine gute Verliererin. Sie ging zur fassungslosen Ginny und flüsterte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Weasley."  
Damit zog sie ab. Und mit ihr auch die Anspannung aus Harry. Er sackte regelrecht in sich zusammen. Ron klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter.  
„Endlich bist Du sie los, Alter!", meinte er und grinste. Harry nickte und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er sah zu Ginny und wurde rot, ebenso wie sie.  
„Ahm…", machte er. „Ich… also… wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht… dürfte ich Dich kurz umarmen!?"  
Ginny und ich kicherten, doch sie nickte. Harry stand auf und blieb natürlich erstmal mit dem Fuß an der Tischdecke hängen. Schließlich schaffte er es aber doch, sich hinter Ginny zu stellen und sie zu umarmen. Ginny hatte glücklich die Augen geschlossen, ihre Ohren waren immer noch rot. Schließlich löste sich Harry von ihr und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.  
„Wir lassen es langsam angehen…", sagte er lächelnd. Ginny nickte und rutschte ein Stück, damit Harry sich wieder zwischen mich und sie setzen konnte.  
Ich sah zu dem frisch gebackenen Liebespaar und hing meinen Gedanken nach, als Ron seufzte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Irgendwie ist das unfair. Alle sind frisch verliebt, nur ich bin frisch getrennt. Das Leben ist ungerecht.", murmelte er etwas schwermütig.  
Ich stieß ihm in die Seite. „Sieh es doch einmal von der Seite", sagte ich. „Du kannst wieder machen was Du willst und bist Deine Klette los. Das heißt, Du kannst auch wieder essen, was und wie viel Du willst."  
Rons Augen leuchteten bei meinen Worten auf.  
„Du hast Recht!", sagte er und schaufelte sich seinen Teller voll. „Ich sollte jetzt erstmal das Single-Leben genießen!"  
Ich lachte und sah zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber, von wo aus Draco in genau demselben Moment zu mir sah. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich grinste nur, zwinkerte ihm zu und wandte mich endlich meinem Marmeladentoast zu.

Während des gesamten Tages stehe ich irgendwie seltsam neben mir. Im Zaubertrankunterricht bekomme ich die Zutaten für den Vergissmich-Trank nicht zusammen und in alte Runen kann ich nicht einmal einen Text übersetzen. Ständig schweifen meine Gedanken ab. Ich stelle mir vor, wie auch ich mit Draco an einem Tisch gemeinsam frühstücken könnte. Wie wir Händchen haltend zum Unterricht gehen. Wie wir am See liegen und in den Himmel sehen.  
Und all das in der Öffentlichkeit. Vor allen anderen. Doch das wird wohl nie wahr werden. Für Draco stünde zu viel dabei auf dem Spiel. Was, wenn sein Vater davon erfahren würde. Er würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen, weil er sich mit einem Schlammblut wie mir eingelassen hat.  
Ich seufzte und zog so Harrys und Rons Aufmerksam auf mich, die mir gegenüber in der Bibliothek saßen und an einem Aufsatz für Snape schrieben.  
„Alles okay, Hermione!?", fragte Harry.  
„Ja…", murmelte ich. „Nein… doch… ach, ich weiß nicht. Alles etwas kompliziert im Moment."  
Was faselte ich da eigentlich vor mich hin!? Da hatte ich seit nicht einmal 24 Stunden so was wie einen festen Freund und schon sah ich die Probleme auf mich zukommen.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und nahm meine aussage zurück. „Es ist nichts. Schon akey, Jungs. bin nur etwas erledigt vom Lernen. Ich glaube, ich leg mich ein bisschen ins Bett okay!?"  
„Klar", meine Ron. „Schlaf ne Runde, dann geht's Dir besser."  
Ich nickte und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum ohne meine Hausaufgaben auch nur ansatzweise fertig zu haben. Aber im Moment war mir das echt egal, ich konnte mich ja eh nicht konzentrieren. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und zog die Vorhänge um mich herum zu. Schlafen konnte ich trotzdem nicht. Irgendwie machte mir diese Situation trotzdem zu schaffen, dieses ganze Hin und Her. Würden wir uns jetzt immer heimlich treffen müssen!? Die ganze Zeit!? Ich bezweifelte, dass das lange gut gehen würde.  
Gedankenverloren kramte ich das Buch hervor, das Draco mir gegeben hatte. Ich schlug es auf und schrieb mit meinem Adlerfederkiel hinein:

_'Was, wenn wir das nicht schaffen?'_

Ich hatte gar keine Antwort erwartet. Erstaunlicherweise bildeten sich aber kurz darauf fremde Worte unter meinen eigenen.

_'Es ist einen Versuch wert oder nicht?'_

Ich lächelte. Er hatte Recht. Einen Versuch war es wert.

_'Stimmt. Wo bist Du gerade?' __  
__‚Ich liege auf meinem Bett. Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen. Die anderen denken, mir geht's nicht gut. Und Du?' __  
__‚Ich mache gerade genau das Gleiche.' __  
__‚Wäre schön, wenn wir in einem Bett liegen würden ;)'_

Ich wurde rot, als ich seine Antwort las.

_‚Kannst es wohl nicht abwarten was?' __  
__‚Stimmt, Du hast mich durchschaut. Wollen wir uns nicht doch heute sehen? Ich möchte Dich in meiner Nähe haben.'_

Ich zögerte. Das ging mir gerade etwas zu schnell. Draco schien meine Bedenken zu erahnen.

_‚Ich tue nichts, was du nicht auch willst okay?' __  
__‚Okay… Dann heute Nacht, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort?' __  
__‚Gleiche Zeit ja… aber ich wette, der Ort wird wieder ein anderer sein ;) Bis dann. Freu mich.'_

Ich las seine letzten Zeilen und drückte das Buch an meine Brust. Meine Wangen glühten und mein Herz pochte. Auch ich wollte ihn wieder sehen, seinen warmen Körper neben mir haben und seinen Atem spüren, der über meine Haut strich.  
Mit den Gedanken an ihn schlief ich schließlich ein. Und mit der Hoffnung, dass irgendwie doch alles gut werden würde.

Sooo, noch ein Kapitel, dann ist hier Ende Gelände =3 Ich hoffe, Euch hat die Fic bis hierher gefallen ^^


End file.
